Don't Let the Ship Take You Away
by shadows.in.the.deepend
Summary: 3 years after seventh year, HBP included. Ginny is getting married but loves Harry, Hermione is pregnant, and has some secrets kept from husband, Ron... Sex, betrayal, love, revenge, misunderstanding and loss.
1. Chapter 1: Life and Love

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling.**

**Hi! This is my first FanFic, so don't get mad at me for having short chapters. I've never written before either, so….. yeah. You can get my gist. I would love reviews, so please, please, please review, seeing as I don't really know what I'm doing yet. Hehe. –xoxo Kyra**

Don't Let the Ship take you Away

Chapter 1- Life and Love

Ginny walked down the hallway to and into her office. _My entire morning wasted by another useless meeting in which no work even got done. _She knew that if Professor McGonagall could see her now, she would have been very surprised. During her years at Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley had never been quite so ambitious; granted she had been smart and clever, but never diligent and studious. Life had changed for Ginny though.

After the end of the Final War, Ginny had found her place at the Ministry, working for the Department of Magical Games and Sports. She had always been an enthusiast when it came to Wizarding sports, ever since she had played Quidditch during her sixth year at The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ginny had gotten her job easily. During the war, it had been she who killed Bellatrix Lestrange before she blew up a muggle office building, and then she convinced the two muggles who saw her that it was just a façade. Nevertheless, ministry officials had been impressed and had given her a decent job.

Ginny sat down at her desk and started rummaging through her drawers, looking for her contact book. She had forgotten the room number of Harry's office, and needed to send him a message immediately.

Harry, who Ginny had been fighting alongside with during the war, was working at the Auror's office, as the assistant head. Ginny knew that he would receive the position, seeing as he was the famous Harry Potter, who had killed Voldemort on the last day of the battle, as had been told in the prophecy.

"Damn it!" she muttered, as she withdrew her hand to reveal a thin paper cut across her ring finger. She stared at her hand for a second longer. Gingerly placed upon it was a large, square cut diamond set in a platinum band. It was her engagement ring, from her boyfriend of 3 years (and now fiancé of 2 months), James Tucker.

James had been working in the ministry for four years before Ginny had arrived, and they had started dating a month after she received her position. He worked in the Auror's office along with Harry, though he was the head of the department.

Ginny had met him a few times before she started working, though only concerning the war against Voldemort. James had been dealing with Harry much more. However, when they met later, he became attracted to her and had asked her out on several dates. Soon, they were dating and never stopped.

Ginny had never really thought much about James. Quite the contrary, she spent most of her time thinking about Harry. The truth was, that while Ginny was engaged to James, and had spent the last three years with him, she still had the same feelings as ever for Harry. Harry, the boy who had broken up with her in order to protect her, and then never asked her out again after she was out of harms way. She knew that it was foolish to still have feelings for him, but she couldn't help it. She cared about him, and deep down, still loved him.

She couldn't do it though. She couldn't keep these feelings alive, not if she was going to marry James. But there was no getting rid of them, and Ginny knew it.

"You ready for lunch, love?" James popped his head inside her door. "I made reservations at that nice little Japanese restaurant you love." He said in a semi-proud voice. Then he swerved into the room with one hand behind his back. He looked sharp and sophisticated in his dark grey suit (James had grown up a muggle, so wearing robes weren't his forte), but cute and adorable with his soft blue eyes and muffled dark brown hair.

"James, you've already proposed to me once, there's no need to do it again." Ginny said in a teasing voice. James smiled his sweet smile.

"Aww, I was thinking of that, but then I thought, 'Hey, maybe I should wait until Monday evening when you're in a fit because you realize how long the rest of the week is going to be.'" Ginny laughed. James pulled out a bouquet of white calla lilies, Ginny's favorite flower.

Ginny beamed. "Oh James, they're wonderful, thank you." She said, and she walked up to him, got on the tips of her toes and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"That's all I get, eh?" James said, smirking, "Maybe I should have gotten you a second ring after all." Ginny giggled and went back to her desk.

"Just give me a minute, I have to quickly send a message over to Harry and we'll be off. Do you remember what his office number is?"

"I thought that you would have memorized it by now, seeing as its right next to mine." James teased. "It's 207, and mine is 206 incase you had also forgotten."

Ginny smirked and quickly stuck out her tongue for a moment. She knew that it was a tad bit immature, but she didn't care in the least. She was only twenty-one, she reasoned to herself. There was room for immaturity at that age.

Ginny reached for her quill and jotted down the number, then swiftly went over to her owl, Magda, and attached the letter.

"Alright, I'm ready." Ginny said as Magda flew off and she had retrieved her purse. As she was walked out of the office, James grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Hold on a moment." He said. Then he affectionately placed his hands on the sides of Ginny's head and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was tender and passionate. Not too soft, nor too hard, but perfect. "I love you."

Ginny stared at him for a second. She wasn't thinking about that fact that James loved her. She was thinking about Harry. She realized quickly that she hadn't said anything for well over five seconds, so she quickly said "I love you too." But inside, she knew that these words she would rather be directed to another person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few floors away, Harry Potter sat at his desk, flipping through the pages of a Quidditch magazine, _QLW: Quidditch Lovers Weekly_. As he reached up to take a sip of his tea, a light brown owl flew over and deposited a letter in front of him. It then proceeded to fly over to the perch where Harry's owl Hedwig, stood waiting. Hedwig was Harry's most loyal companion, and although she was getting to be very old, she was still alive. Harry smiled.

He then looked down at the letter, and addressed to him by no other than Ginny Weasley. To him, Ginny was the once love of his life, and at the same time, his best friends' sister.

Ronald Weasley was one of Harry's best friends, along with his wife Hermione Granger Weasley. Hermione, Ron and Harry had been best friends through all seven years at Hogwarts, and once they had defeated Voldemort in the war, they had remained friends with their jobs at the Ministry. Hermione and Ron had gotten married the year before, after three years of dating. The engagement had been long awaited, Harry remembered.

It was a picturesque day, when Ron had apparated them himself and Hermione to the island of Capri, off the coast of Italy, bringing her to a dinner set up at the top of the mountain. There were lights everywhere, and as the sun was setting, Ron proposed. It had been the most romantic event in Hermione's life.

_I wonder what Ginny had to say if she needed to write me a message about it… _ Harry mused. _Normally she just comes down and tells me anything. _

It was true though, ever since Ginny and James had gotten engaged, she had acted distant from Harry. It was puzzling to Harry, he didn't want James, who happened to be his boss, to be taking Ginny away from him all of the time.

He opened the letter and read:

_Harry, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner on Saturday, there are some things that I wanted to talk to you about. James is going to be away on his business trip to New York, so I thought that it would be a good time. Tell me if you can make it later. _

_-Ginny_

Harry sat there looking at the letter. _What does she need to tell me? Surely she could've told me in person. _

He sat there for another few seconds until he got up and went out of his office. He was supposed to have lunch with Hermione and Ron, so he marched over to Hermione's office. Hermione worked in the Department of Muggle Relations, which was an easy job for her, seeing as she was raised a muggle. Ron, on the other hand, worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation (during his seventh year, Ron had taken up five different languages, and after realizing that he could learn them easily, began to learn more).

"Hello Harry!" Hermione said cheerfully. "You ready for lunch? Ron should be down in just a moment."

On Hermione's wall above her desk stood a picture of her and Ron at their wedding. Granted, being in the Wizarding world meant that the picture was moving. It showed Hermione, in a long, white chiffon dress facing Ron, who was wearing a sharp black tux, looking into each others eyes and then kissing, and coming apart again. It was a beautiful picture, and Harry could tell that every few minutes, Hermione would look up and watch it for a second.

A few moments later, Ron burst into the room, carrying a bottle of champagne.

"GUESS WHAT!?"

Hermione stared at him incredulously. "Ronnie, dear, what it is?"

"I'VE GOTTEN PROMOTED!"

"Promoted!!!" Hermione squealed. "Ron that's great! I'm so happy!!" She leaped up from her desk and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately on the lips. "I'm so proud of you! What position do you have now? Don't tell me…Did u get assistant head?"

"How did you guess?" Ron said in mock-shock. "It happened like this, right. I walked into Walker's office, and found him and McLeevey sitting down. They told me to take a seat and then went on to say, 'Ronald, we've noticed that you are doing very well here in our department. You converse easily with every wizard or witch that comes in! Your amiable and at the same time very quick and knowledgeable." Ron looked at both of them with a cocky grin. "And that's when they said, 'Now, based on the progress you've made, and how much hard work and effort you give every day, we've decided to promote you to Assistant Head of the department.'" Ron stared at the both of them with a wide grin across his face, his eyes gleaming with happiness and pride.

There was a moment's pause as Ron and Hermione stared at one another. Harry could tell that they were having what he referred to as a "moment".

" Well, why don't we celebrate, eh? I'm in the mood for Japanese." Ron suddenly said. Harry smirked and walked over to Ron and gave him a nice slap on the back.

"Good job, mate!" he said enthusiastically. "Maybe now you'll be able to take that vacation to China you and Hermione have wanted."

"That's what I was thinking!" Ron said. Judging by the tone of his voice, Harry could tell that he was more than ecstatic. Ron was down-right in heaven.

The three of them left the office with Ron rambling on about everything he had heard about the Chinese wizards. "You know Harry, they're the ones that first discovered invisibility charms…"

Harry just kept smiling, but didn't pay all that much attention to Ron. He had heard these facts too many times to care.

Once outside of the Ministry, they hid behind the telephone booth which served as the Ministry's elevator, and apparated to the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets, Secrets, Secrets

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter two. I tried to write it quickly, but I have school at the same time, so its taken me a few days. Enjoy the chapter, and please review!!! **

–**xoxo Kyra**

Don't Let the Ship Take You Away

Chapter 2- Secrets, Secrets, and More Secrets

Ginny and James arrived outside of the restaurant, both thankful that not many muggles were around. They went inside, where a young girl, probably around the age of twenty, seated them at their table.

Ginny looked across at James, who was engrossed with the wine menu, searching for the 92' Shiraz he knew Ginny loved. Ginny took the chance to search his face and try and think of his good personality traits.

_Pros: he's charming, good-looking, and exceptionally thoughtful, he would make a great father…_ Her list went on and on.

_Cons: he's not Harry. He hasn't stolen my heart. _

Ginny quickly turned her head and pretended to be interested in the picture on the wall.

_I shouldn't be thinking about Harry. Not now, not when James is sitting right in front of me. _Although she didn't know it, Ginny's face was contorted into a look of deep thought with a twinge of anger.

"Something wrong, sweet?" James suddenly said. Ginny snapped her head back and smiled at James. It was a fake smile, but nobody needed to know that.

"I'm fine. Just looking at the painting."

"Alright." James said, chuckling quietly. "You just seemed awfully angry at it."

Ginny laughed. "No, that's just my thinking face."

"Oh, ok. That would explain it." James said sarcastically, smirking. "Well, what shall it be?"

"What?"

"What are you going to order?"

"Oh! I'm not sure yet." Ginny hadn't even thought about her menu yet. She swiftly opened it and glanced at the different dishes. "Hmm. I think that I'll have the Unagi and the Spicy Tuna Maki."

"I didn't know that you liked eel. When did this start?"

"Oh, you know…recently." Ginny lied. She didn't even realize what she was ordering until he had questioned her. The truth was that she hadn't ordered the dish since she was with Harry. It had been "their dish", as Harry had liked to call it. Ginny had always laughed when he called it that, seeing as he called almost every dish they both liked "their dish".

"Well then. I think that I'm going to stick to the basics, and order my salmon." James said with a grin. He signaled the waitress over and dictated their order.

Suddenly, however, Ginny noticed in the corner of her eye, three people come in. She instantly recognized them as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, solely on the fact that she could spot Ron's hair from a mile away. She silently prayed that they wouldn't come over to her.

_If James only knew what I told Harry in the message. He can't know that we're seeing each other this weekend. It's not that he would even mind, I just don't want him knowing, period. _

Sure enough though, the trio started walking in her direction. _Shit. _

Hermione spotted them first. Then Ron, and finally, Harry.

"Ginny! James! What are you two doing here?" Hermione said, delighted. Her cheeks were flushed, and her nose was red from the cold outside, and her body seemed a bit rounder than usual, but Ginny shrugged it off as extra clothes worn to avoid the harsh winds outside.

"Hey!" Ginny said, trying to sound excited, but perhaps a bit too excited, because as soon as she said hi, James gave her a slightly taken aback look, and then smiled at the crowd. "We're just here eating, you know, the usual. What brings you three here?"

"Oh, you won't believe it, Ron-˝

"I GOT PROMOTED!" Ron interrupted. Hermione gave him a stern look for interrupting her, but her face soon broke out into a grin. Harry sat there, chuckling.

It was then only that Ginny looked at Harry, whose eyes were twinkling with delight. _Those eyes. Oh, how I miss those soft green eyes. _Ginny thought.

"And you wouldn't guess what position I got." Ron practically yelled, and without giving time for an answer, he suddenly burst out, "Assistant head of department!!"

"Are you serious? Ron that's great! I'm so proud of you! Who knew that one day you would actually put effort into your work and see it pay off." Ginny teased.

"Oh shut it, Ginny." Ron joked. "At least I worked for my position, unlike someone here." He ticked his head off to his side, where Harry stood.

Everyone laughed. "Well, in my defense, I didn't ask for it. They sort of just, gave it to me. What was I supposed to do? Say, 'oh, sorry, but I don't really want this job. Have any others to choose from?'" Harry reasoned.

"Well once you killed Voldemort you had to get a life somehow, _even if it only consisted of a job_." Ginny said quietly, not even looking at Harry when she said it.

Harry stared at her, but she didn't turn around.

"Oh, before I forget, about this weekend-" Harry started, but Ginny cut him off with a cold glare, which clearly meant '_Don't say a word, or I will cut you into a thousand pieces.'_

"What about this weekend?" James asked curiously.

Before Ginny could come up with some excuse, Harry quickly said, "Oh, Ginny was telling me about a conference in Madrid for Auror's that's happening this weekend. I was about to ask her more about it."

"Which conference? I never heard about any conference. I swear, I'm going to fire Lucy the second I get back to my office." James muttered the last few words. Lucy was his assistant, infamous for forgetting random information, some which had been very important.

"Oh, don't do that James." Ginny insisted. She wouldn't let Lucy lose her job on account of a small fib. "I'm sure she wrote it down somewhere and you just misplaced it."

James sighed. "Fine. But one more time, and she's gone."

"Alright, alright, she's your assistant. You have to be happy with her, not me." Ginny shrugged.

"Well, we're going to get to our table, I'll see you later Ginny." Hermione quickly said, before Ginny and James went into a conversation of their own. She bent down and gave Ginny a peck on the cheek, and Ron followed suit after her. Harry, however, just looked down at her and nodded his head, muttering the words "See you around, Gin."

Ginny watched them walk away, but before she turned back to James, she noticed Hermione quickly move her hands up and down her stomach once or twice.

_Oh no. You have got to be kidding._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over to their table and sat down quickly.

Ron immediately grabbed the menu and started flipping through it. "Merlin, I'm starving. Haven't eaten since eleven." He complained, giving a small scowl.

"Ron, you do realize that eleven was only two hours ago, right?" Harry said, smirking. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Yes I do realize that, thank you very much. But if you didn't know, getting promoted is a big deal. It takes a lot of energy out of you. Not that _you_ would know, seeing as your position was handed to you on a silver platter, covered in diamonds." Ron scoffed.

Harry just smiled and continued looking through the menu.

"So Hermione, are you going to have the usual?" Ron asked nonchalantly.

"Actually, I don't think that I want any fist today, just vegetables."

Ron stared at her incredulously. Hermione never ate sushi without fish.

"Okay then. How about wine? Which would you prefer- a chardonnay or pinot grigio? It's really your pick, I like both."

Hermione shook her head. "Neither for me, thanks." Ron stared at her, once again. "I'm trying to cut back on it!" she added quickly.

Ron just shook his head and muttered a few inaudible words.

"What was that Ron? I couldn't quite catch that." Harry said, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh go shove yourself off a cliff, Harry." Ron snapped in a joking manner.

The two of them continued their banter for the next few minutes, as Hermione looked at Ron, sometimes smirking at him, and then at other times, giving a helpless look.

A few minutes later, Ron got up and left for the bathroom. Harry took the chance to question Hermione about her recent actions.

"So why are you really not eating or drinking?" he said with a half-joking, half-serious look. "You know that you can tell me anything. You don't have to keep anything from me, I won't tell anyone."

"What on earth are you talking about Harry?" Hermione said. However, Harry could tell that there was something hidden. He could tell by her actions; she looked like she was flustered, and she kept playing with her napkin and taking sips of water.

"I'm talking about the fact that I can tell you're pregnant and you haven't told Ron yet."

Hermione stared at him, and began to panic. _He can't know. If I tell him, then he'll tell Ron! Ron can't know. Not yet, at least._

"Harry, where would you get the notion that I'm pregnant?" Hermione said, hoping that her voice sounded strong and confident.

"Well, judging by the fact that you aren't drinking alcohol, you aren't eating raw meat, and you are constantly, well, growing, it's been kind of hard not to notice." Hermione stared at him disbelievingly. "And, to top it all off, you were out sick until Monday, after a two week 'flu'. Come on Hermione, how thick do you think I am? Ron probably can't see it, because he wouldn't expect it, but me?"

Hermione continued staring at him and then suddenly burst out into sobs. Harry immediately rushed over to her side and gave her a hug. When she retreated, she looked at Harry with a pleading look.

"Please don't tell Ron. It would crush him that I haven't told him yet." Her eyes were watering and her nose had turned a cherry red.

"I promise you, I won't tell Ron. But you have to; he has a right to know. This isn't something that you can keep secret from him." Hermione nodded, and Harry went back to his seat. Hermione dabbed her eyes and then ducked under the table. She pulled out her wand and quickly muttered a spell, which made her look like new.

"Dropped my napkin." She said to Harry, smiling.

"Uh-huh." He replied, rolling his eyes.

Ron returned from the bathroom, sitting down at the table with Harry and Hermione.

"So, what did I miss?" He stared down at the table. "The food isn't here yet? I swear, the service here has gone down. How long was I in the bathroom Hermione?"

"About five minutes Ronald." She said, smirking at his unneeded outburst.

"Oh. Right." He muttered, looking away from him.

The food arrived five minutes later, and was placed down in front of the three of them. Hermione picked up her chopsticks and began to take a bite of her avocado maki when she saw Ron and Harry dig into their salmon and tuna. Immediately, she ran to the bathroom.

Ron stared at her, a quizzical look on his face.

"What was that about?" He asked Harry.

"Um, I have no idea." Harry lied.

"Do you think I should go and help her?"

"Mate, I'm not going to lie to you, but I think that you should probably stay here. If anything's wrong, I'm sure she'll tell you."

"Oh, ok. Yeah, that's sounds good." Ron replied, though still unsure.

Hermione returned a few minutes later, her face red and her hair untamed as usual (recently she had been using spells to keep it calm, but at this moment, it was as disheveled as ever).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Why am I always the one keeping secrets? First Ginny and our dinner this weekend, and now Hermione and her pregnancy? I don't know what could make this worse._

Sure enough, Ginny and James walked over to their table, holding hands. James was holding her left hand, twirling the ring that was placed on her finger. Harry glanced at the ring, and instantly there was a flicker of rage in the back of his mind. He didn't know what had caused it. It wasn't jealousy, nor was it anger at James. Harry didn't know what it was; all that he felt was that two pieces had just snapped into place in his mind. Ginny couldn't be with him.

And then, when all things couldn't get worse, Chloe started walking across the restaurant towards them. Chloe, the one night stand Harry had had two weeks ago. The girl he had never called back.

"Hi Potter. I just wanted to say thanks for not calling me back."

Harry's face turned red and he tried to give off a look that said, _please don't do this now._

"What? Why would you not want me to talk to you now? Is this your girlfriend or something?" She stared at Hermione with her piercing blue eyes. "And she's pregnant?! You should be ashamed of yourself."

Ron's face went stark white, and he stared skeptically at Hermione.

Harry wanted to go and hide in the bathroom.

"Chloe, these are my friends, Ginny, James, Hermione and Ron. Hermione," Harry gestured to her, "is married to Ron. And she's not pregnant." Ron's face went back to its normal color, but he kept glancing at her, as if expecting her to say that she was, in fact, pregnant. Chloe just shrugged, muttered a "whatever", flipped her long brown hair, and stalked off in her four-inch heels.

When Harry had worked up the courage to look up at them, he caught James, Ron, and Hermione in slight amusement, and a surprised Ginny smirking at him.

Ron grabbed Harry's hand, and suddenly shook it, saying "Job well done! She's was a feisty one, wasn't she?"

Harry could've punched Ron, had it not been for Ginny butting in with the comment,

"So that's how you've been spending your time, Harry. I was wondering what was _that_ important to be part of your life."

With that, she stormed off, dragging James with her. James gave Harry a bewildered look, as if to say '_believe me; I have no idea what's gotten her into a rut.'_

Harry stood there, watching her luxurious red hair sway with every step.

**This chapter isn't incredibly eventful, but you just find out that Hermione is pregnant and Harry has something still for Ginny. Ubër-exciting. Anyways, as always, PLEASE REVIEW!! I want to know what you think, and if you have any suggestions. Thanks!! Xoxo Kyra**


	3. Chapter 3: Hearts are There, Waiting to

**Alright, so I was really eager to write this chapter, and ended up finishing it in one day! I hope you all don't find it to be rushed, it's just that prolonging the time until the events in this chapter was unnecessary and would have been boring. So, on that note, enjoy the chapter and leave me a review!! **

**(p.s. prepare for the biggest shock yet…hehe)**

**(p.p.s. PLEASE REVIEW!! And thanks to those of you that have!)**

**-Xoxo Kyra**

Chapter 3- Hearts are There, Waiting to be Broken

The next few days passed by without any other glitches or surprises. Ginny's annoyance with Harry went away, becoming replaced with anxiety and nerves about their upcoming dinner. Before Ginny knew it, Saturday had come, and she wasn't prepared for it.

_What in Merlin's name am I doing? I can't do this. I can't tell Harry that I still love him. What will he say? How awkward it would be if he said that he didn't! _

Ginny frantically walked around her flat, repeating the same words over in her head. She tried to consume herself with random chores, in order to forget about what would happen in a few hours.

By the time six o'clock rolled around, she was wrapped in a towel, standing in front of her closet, her hair damp, lying on her bare shoulders.

_Shit. I didn't even think about clothing. _

_Like he is going to care, _said the voice in her head.

_Well he could! I mean, if I wear a dress, then he'll think that I'm trying too hard. But I can't wear ordinary clothes, because then he'll think that this dinner isn't important._

Ginny grumbled, cursing herself for not planning ahead. She flicked through the hangers, finally choosing a black silk halter top and a nice pair of fitted black slacks which would flow nicely on her thin frame, giving off the deception of curves. She then chose her favorite black pumps and her Louis Vuitton bag. She felt slightly guilty, because the bag had been a gift from James, and he always complained that she didn't use it, but she shrugged off the thought.

In front of the mirror, Ginny quickly muttered a spell, turning her wavy tresses into pin strait locks, which gave off copious amounts of shine. After randomly selecting a pair of diamond studs, she was ready.

Ginny checked her watch, it was only seven. She and Harry had agreed on meeting at quarter past, so she still had time. She checked her reflection again, just in case, and then hurried out into her living room.

It was then that she spotted James' briefcase, lying just outside of the coat closet. Ginny rolled her eyes, smirking at the fact that James was going to kill himself for forgetting it.

At quarter past seven, Ginny slipped on her coat and apparated herself to the Three Broomsticks, the pub in which she was supposed to meet Harry.

Sure enough, there he sat at the bar, a warm butterbeer in his hand. Ginny smiled to herself. Only Harry would order a butterbeer, as if he were still a schoolboy.

She walked over and gently tapped Harry on the shoulder. He swiveled his head and smiled.

"Hey Gin, I was just wondering when you were going to get here." He stood up from the bar and gave her a swift one armed hug. "I hope you're still not upset with me about the other day." He stood back and looked at her.

_She looks good._ He thought _a lot better than I can remember. Perhaps it's because that daft prick James isn't latched onto her… _but he quickly cut himself off. What was he thinking?

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not." She replied, bringing his attention back.

"Alright. Um, would you like to get something to drink before we head out?" he ventured.

"Why not." Ginny replied. She was anxious enough as it was, and she knew that a nice drink would calm at least some of her nerves. "I'll have a vodka martini."

Once their drinks had arrived, they sat down at a table.

"So how've you been, Ginny? I feel like I haven't really talked to you since before you and James got engaged."

"I've been good." Ginny replied, "Work has been busy, as usual. Can you believe Ron got promoted? What a surprise, eh?" Ginny was trying to lighten up the mood, for her sake more than Harry's.

"Yeah, I heard. He told me actually. It's great; he's really good at his job, so I'm not that shocked, really. How have things been going with James?"

Ginny could tell that he wanted to steer the conversation in that direction. She downed the rest of her drink and signaled the bartender for another.

"Well, things have been…steady. He's a really nice guy, but you probably already knew that." Her second drink arrived, and she took a large gulp.

"You're going through that pretty quickly. You sure that you don't want to-"

But Ginny cut him off. "Harry, I'm fine." Her look was stern, but Harry could tell by her eyes that she was slightly tentative. She noticed that he was still clutching the same butterbeer.

"Don't you want something else? Its legal now, don't worry." She said, smirking.

By the look on her face, Harry could tell that whatever would be in store for him later would be quite shocking, so he decided to order a whisky sour.

For the next hour, the pair drank and talked on and on about random topics; work, the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, and eventually the War.

Just as Harry was about to reminisce about his killing of Anthony Dolohov, Ginny interrupted him.

"Harry, why did you leave me before the war started?" She was surprised by her own boldness and confidence, but she reasoned that it was probably caused by the alcohol.

Harry stared at her, shocked by her sudden change in topic. "I, uh, well you see, it wasn't really…" he sputtered.

"I mean, why didn't you want me back afterwards? I mean, did I change? Or d-did you think that you could get someone b-better after?" Ginny was starting to choke up, and she could feel warm tears drift down her cheeks. "If you could just tell me, it would r-really help."

She was trying hard to hold back her cries, but her efforts were proving unsuccessful.

Harry took both of her hands in his, and then with one hand, gently swiped away the tears on her face.

"Ginny, I don't know what to say. I don't even remember why I didn't, but by the time I even realized it, you were with James. There was nothing I could do."

"But you could have told me. You could have said that you wanted me back. You knew that I would want to be with you."

"Gin, you've got to understand, I didn't know. Or, at least I didn't know at the time." He looked into her sad eyes, wishing that they would turn back into the sharp, cheerful ones that didn't make him feel so guilty. "Why are you bringing this up now, though?"

Ginny just shook her head. She didn't have an answer for him.

"I just, miss you." She finally managed to say. It's all she could say. The room was starting to spin, and she couldn't take the pressure.

"Oh, Harry. I can't see you and not want you back. You don't understand…. I still love you." She said the last four words softly, and then removed her hands from his and ran to the bathroom. She didn't want to know what his response would be, because if it wasn't 'I love you too', she would be heartbroken.

Harry ran after her, waiting outside, hoping that she would come back out.

"Ginny, please come out. You can't just tell me that and then run away to the loo. I need to know more." He could hear her sobs from inside the walls. "If I need to unlock this door and break in, I swear, I will do it." Ginny giggled softly in between cries, and slowly opened the doors.

"Ginny, I-"

"Don't say anything." She said, placing two fingers on his lips. Slowly, she placed both of her hands on his chest and leaned in towards him. Automatically, she inhaled his scent as she grazed her cheek against his chin, making her way up to his lips.

Harry could feel her wet tears on his chin, but he didn't care.

She placed one soft, tender kiss upon his lips, holding it for a few seconds. She hadn't even realized what she was doing until Harry gently placed his hands on the base of her neck, his fingers spreading through her soft hair, and then pulled her face up towards him and kissed her passionately. They stood there for a few minutes, rediscovering one other, finding the old places they once knew all too well.

Ginny's eyes were closed; she wanted to savor the moment. However, suddenly something clicked. _James_. She pulled her head away from Harry. He looked own at her, with a mix of confusion and happiness on his face. Ginny looked horrified, she couldn't believe her own actions.

She immediately turned away from Harry and apparated back to her flat, where she fell onto the couch, tears streaming down her face. She reached up and touched her lips, they were tingling.

"Darling, what happened to you?" Ginny twisted her body around to see James, standing in his coat, holding his briefcase in his hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few miles away in a flat overlooking the Kensington Gardens, Ron and Hermione were sitting in bed; Hermione reading a new book called _101 Spells for Organization: The Key to True Happiness_, while Ron was reading a book in Greek, which talked about its rich history in ancient Wizardry.

"You know, Hermione," Ron said looking towards her, "I was wondering about the other night, when that woman was talking about you being pregnant, well, why would she ask that?"

"I don't know Ronald. What a silly question to ask. Absolute rubbish." Hermione kept muttering phrases, insisting that the woman was just deceived by some "winter weight" that she had gained.

Ron shrugged and put down his book. He then got up and walked to the kitchen, and brought back with him two cups of tea.

"Did you add honey to mine? And a few drops of milk?" Hermione asked.

"Have I ever given you your tea without honey or milk?" He replied, a smirk drifting across his face. Hermione smiled and took the mug from him. She blew on it for a few seconds and then took a sip.

"So have you thought about what we should do for the Christmas Holidays? I was thinking that we should take that trip to China, now that we can, of course." The last few words were said with a hint of pride.

"Actually, I was thinking that we could perhaps visit your mum and dad at the Burrow. We haven't seen them recently, and I'm sure they'll want to see us." Hermione knew that by that time, everyone would be well aware that she was pregnant; therefore Mrs. Weasley would most defiantly want to see her.

She could hear her now, '_Oh Hermione! Ronald! You two are going to make such wonderful parents. Oh, look Arthur, see how she's beaming. Another grandchild, how wonderful! Now Catherine will have someone to play with' _in Hermione's vision, Mrs. Weasley was referring to Bill's daughter, Catherine, who's mother happened to be Fleur.

_Merlin. I forgot about Fleur. She's going to be even more ecstatic than Molly. _

"_Hermione! Look at how much you have grown! Zis is going to be excellent! Now we can drezz our children togezzer! I waz thinking, we could match zeir outfeets and have zem walk around like dolls!"_

Hermione cringed merely at the thought alone. There was no way she would let Fleur dress up her child and make he or she walk like a puppet.

"But Hermioneeee, I wanted to go to Chinaaaaaa." Ron wined in response. "Blimey, I've been waiting to go ever since I left Hogwarts! Please, Hermione, I promise, if we go, we'll even look at the muggle sites!" Hermione laughed at him. Then, Ron swiftly moved over to her and whispered in her ear "And I promise, this weekend we'll do anything you like, _anywhere._"

When he looked up at her, his face revealed a naughty grin, but sadly for Ron, this image wasn't all too appealing.

Hermione playfully smacked him on his cheek. Ron sat there in mock-agony until a smirk broke loose. His shaggy hair had fallen in front of his eyes, and Hermione gently brushed it away and gave him a quick kiss on his nose. As her head retreated into its normal position, Ron took hold of the back of her head and kissed her on the lips, first softly, and then passionately. After a minute or so, he deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to slip into the familiar surroundings of Hermione's mouth.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and he ran his hands down her body, eventually placing them on her hips. He then swiftly pushed her back into the comfort of the pillows and leaned over her, pushing more and more weight onto her body.

Suddenly, however, Hermione jolted up, knocking Ron off of her, and in the process, hitting her head against his chin.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron said in a stunned voice, rubbing the spot where Hermione's head had smacked him. "You're acting like we're still in school and have just been caught by McGonagall or something. You do realize that we haven't shagged in ages. I mean, I know you aren't always in the mood, but this is ridiculous! It's been close to a month!"

Hermione looked at him with a helpless look in her eyes. "Ron, I'm sorry, I don't know what it is with me right now, I just can't help it."

_Well that was the biggest lie of the century. What I'd really like to have said is that I have a one-month old embryo in my body, and I'm afraid that if you do, in fact, attempt to shag me, then something harmful will come to it. And to top it all off, you don't even know that this embryo exists in the first place because I'm too bloody scared to tell you._

Ron stared at her for a few seconds, and then turned away from her in a fit, turning off his lamp in the process. It was as if he had abruptly decided that the only way to deal with his annoyance was to be angry at her.

"Ron, please don't be like this, you're acting like a child."

"I'm the one acting like a child?" he rounded on her. "You're the one keeping something away from me."

"Ronald, you're being ridicu-"

"Look Hermione, I've known you for ten years, I can tell when you're keeping secrets." he snapped at her.

"Ron, I-"

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to hear it. It's not even the fact that we haven't shagged in what seems like a year, it's the fact that despite me being your husband you still keep things from me."

Hermione looked as if she were about to cry. How could she tell him? Her chance had come and gone. She knew he wouldn't take the news well when he was this upset, especially the news she had in store for him.

"You know what, even Harry was wrong about you. He said that if something was wrong, you would tell me, but seeing as you've decided I'm not good enough for your _problems_, I'll let you decide if our relationship is still good enough for you."

Hermione let out a soft cry, her eyes beginning to water. Soon enough, warm, salty tears began rolling down her face, veering off into the crevasses of her face.

Ron shut his eyes and tried to ignore her sobs, but was failing miserably. It was if her cries caused an instant reaction in his mind; he couldn't think about his own emotions. His only notion was to comfort her. They were like water on fire, suppressing his rage and letting eventual guilt come out from the ashes.

He attempted to ignore her for a minute, but soon enough, he was shifting across the bed to her side, wrapping his arms around her and holding her in his embrace.

"Ron, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry. I don't know how to tell you this," she moved slightly so that she could look up at him and into his eyes, "Ron, I'm…pregnant."

Ron's usually rosy complexion went bone white, and his eyes stared at her in disbelief.

"What, when, how did you-, when did you find out? T-this, this can't be happening. Why didn't you tell me? How did I not see it?"

He had let go of her by then and was shaking his head. He put his hands on his temples and closed his eyes, wishing that when he opened them, her words wouldn't be true.

"Ron…Ronald, please, look at me." Hermione pleaded. "Please don't be mad." Her last words were said so softly that they were close to a whisper.

Ron looked back at her, but his face was not cheerful, or even confident. Instead it was timid and shocked, like a baby animal, stranded alone from its mother.

Hermione tried to take hold of his hand, but he flinched and proceeded to get out of the bed.

"Ron, where are you going?"

He didn't respond.

"Ron, come back, you can't just leave." Her voice was hoarse, and Ron could tell that she was trying to hold back her tears.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway. As he opened the front door, he quickly muttered back to her, "I'm going to Harry's, I'll see you later."

He slammed the door shut, Hermione still sitting in bed. She shuddered and closed her eyes, only to break out into an outburst of sobs once again.

_What have I done, what have I done, what have I done…_

**Sorry to leave the end on some-what of a cliffhanger (was it one? I can't really tell, though I hope it was). I know, I know, Ron's being a git, but he'll come around…perhaps. You'll have to wait and see! **

**And Ginny… just wait. Things will get steamy. Enough said.**

**Please, please, please review, because you _know_ that you're dying to. smirks**

**-xoxoxo Kyra**


	4. Chapter 4: Falling Away With You

_Disclaimer: Ahh, yes I'm JK, and now I can meet Dan Radcliffe because he's in the movie's based on my books...fuck I hate dreaming. I only have James. Unfortunately. _

**A/N: Alright, so I haven't updated in awhile, and I apologize for that, but I've been having LOADS of tests and work and what-not. But this chapter is my longest yet, (17 pages!) so I hope you can forgive me. I'll say this much, reviews tend to make writing the actual thing more exciting, therefore making me get up off my lazy arse and write. SO. On that note, enjoy the chapter!!! (And review, as always)**

**-Xoxo Kyra**

Don't Let the Ship Take You Away

Chapter 4- Falling Away With You

Ginny stared at James, startled beyond belief. She hastily dried her tears and tried to give him a fake smile.

"James! I didn't realize you were here!"

"Yeah, I forgot my case so I apparated back. Ginny, why were you crying? What happened?" James looked concerned and worried. He had never seen Ginny cry, unless it was during a movie or something equally trivial. But these were not normal tears; these were full of sadness and emotion, passion and guilt.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. You should probably just head back to New York; I wouldn't want you to miss your dinner meeting." Ginny tried to make her voice confident, as it usually was, but instead it came out insecure and drained.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened. I've never seen you like this, obviously there's something wrong." He looked straight into Ginny's eyes, but she immediately diverted hers away.

"James, it's nothing. I was visiting my parents and found out that my Aunt Erm...itrude died. It's nothing I can't handle on my own." Ginny knew that James wouldn't push her any further. Once she had said that it was a family death, there was no way he would keep questioning her.

"Alright, if you say so. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He walked over to where Ginny was standing and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, kissing her on the forehead as he held her.

Ginny felt suffocated, she didn't want him to feel bad for her, or to even care. His love for her was only matched by her guilt, which she felt would explode at any moment. She needed to get away from him, she needed him to hate her and spite the very image of her, if only to rid herself of the shame she felt inside.

James let go of her, and apparated out of the room. Ginny sighed deeply. Though she hadn't noticed it while James was present, her hands were shaking, and her body felt weak. There was a damp sweat upon her forehead yet she couldn't help but shiver. This, however, was no comparison to what she felt inside her head. There was a steady pounding, like someone hammering nails into her brain. She felt dizzy and nauseous.

"Why do I have to drink so much?" she muttered to herself. "And why do I have to be so utterly stupid?"

She dragged herself into her bedroom, closing the door in the process. Not even considering the fact that she was still wearing her heels and evening clothes, Ginny fell into the security of her bed, her body making an imprint in the flawless duvet.

Within seconds, she was asleep, dreaming of fantasies she would forget by the time she woke up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron pounded on the front door of Harry's apartment, shouting for him to come and open up. _Why on earth did he place an anti-apparation charm around his apartment? Doesn't he know that I could have been stranded outside, bleeding to death? _

Within a matter of seconds, Ron heard a faint popping sound and watched as Harry emerged from the door leading to the elevators.

"Ron, what are you doing here? I thought you and Hermione were going to drop by tomorrow evening, not tonight." Harry asked curiously.

"Hermione's not with me. Now can you let us inside? I've been waiting out here for nearly twenty minutes." Ron snapped.

"Ron, why isn't she with you? And what's so important that you've waited twenty minutes to tell me?" Harry knew all to well that Ron would never waste that much time if only to have a nice chit-chat. There was clearly something out of the ordinary going on.

"Just let me in and I'll tell you! Merlin, I need to use the bathroom."

Harry snickered and walked over, pulling out his muggle keys.

"And why, why Harry do you still have those ruddy keys? You know perfectly well that a charm on that lock would be a lot safer."

"Yes, Ron, thank you for stating the obvious. But if you haven't realized it yet, my apartment is rented, not owned. Therefore my landlord needs a key that can-"

"Harry, is that alcohol I smell on you?" Ron interrupted, in a mock-bitter voice. "You know how you get when around alcohol. _Especially _muggle alcohol."

Harry murmured "I was out…had a few drinks."

"What was that Harry? Couldn't quite hear you." Ron said, as a malicious smirk was revealed on his face.

"I said, 'Shut up, you stupid git, if you want to use the bathroom.'" Ron's smirk immediately vanished and was replaced with Harry's chuckles.

Harry opened the door and led them inside. Ron took off his coat and looked around. He had always liked Harry's apartment, because despite the randomly scattered sneakoscopes, secrecy sensors, and the large foe glass Mad-Eye Moody had given Harry a few years back, Harry's apartment still felt like their old dormitory in the North Tower. Strewn around haphazardly were Quidditch books and papers, along with cloaks, robes, and the occasional pair of knobby socks. It was messy, in an oddly comforting way.

Plus, Harry had decided to paint it a deep red-ish color.

Ron weaved around the room, picking up objects here and there, and then placing them down somewhere else.

"Ron? You said that you needed to go to the loo?"

"Oh, right. That was actually to make you hurry up." Ron's face was smirking, in a 'That's right. I fooled you.' sort of way.

Harry only rolled his eyes. "So, what's up? What's the real reason you've been hammering at my door like a woodpecker for the last half-hour?"

Ron had been trying to ignore the recent events by distracting himself, but now that he thought about it, he needed to talk.

"I don't know, mate." He started, "I'm at home with Hermione, right, and we're sitting in bed. We start to kiss, and soon that lead me to want to, well, you know." Harry nodded. "And so we're really getting into things, I'm talking heated, as in getting into the right state of-"

"Ron, stay on topic." Harry scolded.

"Right, sorry. Well I'm rolling over her when all of a sudden she flips me off, hitting me in the jaw!"

Harry could tell where this was going.

"And then I got annoyed, saying that we hadn't shagged in weeks and that-"

"Weeks? Really? How did you do-"

"Focus on me, please."

"Yes. Your problems."

"And so then when she didn't say anything, I thought that she was hiding something from me. I mean, wouldn't you think that?" Ron's voice was starting to sound anxious and panicked, almost as if he needed reassurance to go on with his tale.

"Well, maybe. Then again, I bet that you can tell when she's lying a lot better than I can."

"Well, regardless, I then said some things involving you, saying that even you were wrong about her, and-"

"Ron!! Why would you bring me into this? Of all people to mention, it had to be me? What about Ginny? She is _your_ sister. Hermione's _my_ best friend though! Well, one of them." Harry added quickly, after seeing Ron's shocked face.

"Whatever, what's done is done. Just listen."

"Fine."

"So I told her that if I wasn't good enough for her secrets that…maybe our relationship wasn't good enough for her." Ron said the second part of the sentence slowly and quietly, realizing the guilt he now had inside, after hearing his words said to himself.

Harry smacked his hand to his head, shaking it in the process at Ron.

"Yes, yes, I know it was a horrible thing to say. Let me continue." Ron snapped, obviously eager to get away from the topic. "So then she started crying, and being the nice, caring, loving husband I am, I took her into my arms and hugged her. Good thing to do, right?"

Harry nodded. He didn't want to say anything though.

"So as she's crying, she looks up to me and then, get this," by this time Ron had been pacing around the room, flailing his arms in the air, as if that gave his words emphasis. "Just listen to this Harry. She tells me that she's pregnant." At these words, Ron immediately stopped pacing and sat down on the couch (which happened to be suspiciously similar to that of the Gryffindor common room) staring at the wall opposite him. Suddenly, he placed his head into his hands, a small trickle of tears coming out of his eyes.

Harry sat down next to him, staring at the same wall as Ron.

"And then I left. I left her as she sat there, crying. I abandoned her when she needed the most amounts of comfort and support. And the worst part about it is that I don't even know why I left. I guess I was just shocked and scared." Though he was crying, Ron did not allow his voice to tremble and falter. To him, that was defeat. Not from Hermione, but from himself. More specifically, the part of himself that had walked out on her. "I, I just didn't know what to do. She's known for weeks now, and she didn't tell me. What do I do? Tell me what to do Harry." He pleaded.

"Ron, you know that I can't tell you what decisions to make. But _if _I were you, I'd go back to your apartment and talk to Hermione. You can tell her that you were upset with her for not telling you sooner, but under no circumstances can you leave her in that state."

Ron nodded his head solemnly. Harry patted his back, and Ron then proceeded to stand up.

"Right. I'll see you later then, Harry." Ron's voice was low, but it still held a twinge of hope.

"See you later, mate. Be easy on her, its rough for the both of you."

With a faint pop, Ron apparated back to his apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sobbed for what seemed like hours, though actually minutes, hoping that Ron would return.

_I shouldn't have told him. I _knew _he would act like this. _

Hermione closed her eyes, curled up into a ball under the comforter, her rhythmic cries eventually lulling her to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron apparated to the spot outside his room, praying that Hermione was asleep. He slowly opened the door, which creaked loudly, causing him to curse himself for not replacing the hinges.

He walked over to Hermione's sleeping body.

_Look at her, curled into a ball. She only does that when I'm not around. _

Ron bent down over her, and kissed her on the forehead. Hermione suddenly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"You're not still angry, right?" her voice was cautious, as if she were scared that he might burst out at her again.

"No, I just had to get things settled in my head. I'm sorry I walked out like that, I shouldn't have ever done that." Ron was looking at the floor, ashamed of himself. "If this is our baby, then we need to raise it together. I'll be there for everything, the training courses, the purchasing of furniture. We can do everything, as long as it's together."

Hermione leaped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly.

"Ah, Herms, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just glad you're back, that's all." She had a twinkle in her eyes, and a few tears of happiness were rolling down her cheeks. Ron took his thumb and brushed them away. He then leaned in and kissed her oh-so gently on lips, praying to Merlin that he would never be this big of a prat again.

"Hermione, I think that I have some explaining to do…I shouldn't have stormed out like that."

"No, Ron, there's no need to apologize, it's my-"

"Mione just let me finish!" Hermione stared at him in amazement, but remained silent. "It's hard to explain, that's why I want you to just listen. I don't know exactly why I was so mad. I can't tell if it was shock or the fact that I was so bloody scared…I mean, of course I shouldn't have been scared, but I was for some reason. It's like I stopped thinking about everything we could, _will_, have with our child, and instead only thought about what could happen to you during this whole…thing. And then on top of that, I started thinking that we wouldn't have the future we wanted. But now that I think about it, we can have everything and be happier than ever. I love you Hermione, and I never want you to think that I'll leave you."

"Oh, Ron! You don't need to worry about a thing. I love you with all of my heart, despite your random outbursts."

Ron chuckled, lying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know, my mum is going to go crazy when she hears this." Ron mused. Hermione just lay there, groaning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared at the floor as Ron apparated out of the flat. Millions of thoughts were running through his head, though he focused on one alone: Ginny.

_What the bloody hell am I to do with Ginny? If she loves me, then why in Merlin's name does she go into a fit when we kiss? I mean, yes she has a fiancée, but does she not realize that she doesn't love the bloke? How the fuck does she think this is going to work out?_

Harry was getting aggravated just thinking about the situation. He needed to think of a way to get Ginny to reason with him and figure out what she needed. Despite the guilt, she had to have a reason for her actions. They simply couldn't be just to 'get it out of her system', Harry reasoned.

Harry continued to think, trying to formulate a plan which would answer all of his questions.

Suddenly, as if someone had reached inside of his brain and switched on a light bulb, Harry realized what he needed to do that Monday morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny woke up the next morning, a soft pounding in the back of her head. She felt queasy, and even more so when she tried to stand up.

She groaned, lying back down on the soft mattress once again. After a few minutes, she attempted to sit up and open the drapes covering the windows. Her headache had subsided slightly, giving her enough energy to then open the drawer in her nightstand. Her hand reached inside, fumbling around until it came upon a bottle of murky purple liquid.

The label read, _Renewal: The Potion that's Sure to Cure Any Hangover_. Ginny sighed with relief; she had nicked the bottle while at Fred and George's shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Ginny quickly downed the required three spoonfuls (as recommended for the worst cases), closing her eyes cringing at the bitter taste. In seconds, however, the pounding relinquished and the room stopped spinning. She smiled happily at this, until she realized what had happened last night, that is.

_Bollocks! What the hell have I done? I can't bear to see James, and I bloody well can't go to Hermione's, I know how she'd react._

Ginny rolled out of bed, hastily stripping out of her clothes and slipping on a pair of jeans, her favorite paper thin cashmere shirt, and her sheepskin flats. She ran into the living room, sitting down at the secretary. She pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink.

_James- I've gone to my mum and dad's for the night. I'll see you tomorrow at work. _

Ginny stared at the parchment, deciding how to end the brief note. _I could just leave it blank, I mean, he knows that it's from me, but then again, I always write 'love' at the end. Oh, fuck it. _She swiftly wrote "_always, Gin_", before stashing away the quill and ink and placing the note on the counter.

_Hopefully he won't follow me…_

_Tap, tap, tap._ Ginny knocked three times on the door, wondering what was taking Ellie so long to open up. She had apparated to her best friends flat, hoping that she would be there. No answer.

_TAP, TAP, TAP._ Ginny knocked harder, irritated at her friends incompetence to open the door.

"Ellie, it's me, Ginny, open the fucking door."

Ellie swung the door open, smiling.

"Sorry, I thought that you were Chelsea, here to nag me again about the shoot in April."

Ginny laughed, entering into the hallway. "She's still onto you about that? I thought that you told her off last week, saying that you don't work with cows."

"Well I did, and she even ran off crying her eyes out, but then she came back two days ago, whining that she couldn't go back to work unless agreed to it."

Ginny shook her head sympathetically. Eleanor Thompson was a model, famous throughout the Wizarding world, and also Ginny's best friend. They had met during the war, and Ellie, under tight security because of her status, had offered Ginny a place at her flat, where it was safe from the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Ellie's stick thin frame led them into the living room, her long brown hair swishing between her shoulder blades. Her intense blue eyes were looking jovially at Ginny, clearly unaware of Ginny's true problems.

Ginny gasped when they entered the living room. "Ellie! When did you redecorate? When I was here three days ago, this room looked _nothing_ like it does now!"

"Oh yeah, I did this yesterday." Ellie responded nonchalantly. _Because everyone knows that modern furniture is out._

Ginny stared around the room. The carpet was a rich cream color, and the walls were painted a soft light green. In one corner of the cozy room were two small Victorian sofas complete with tufts, French pink velour, and carved wooden trim, which was painted gold. In the middle of the room was a large glass table, upon which were loads of magazines and books. Finally, on the short wall of the room was a delicate white fireplace, and above it a sleek 70" plasma flat screen T.V.

"Ellie, this is exquisite! It must have cost you so much money though! I wish I could do this every day."

"YES!" Ellie yelled. Ginny jumped from the sudden shriek. "I was waiting for someone to think that! Ah, you see Gin, I actually bought everything from this chic vintage store down on Bond Street, and they gave everything to me half-off because I said that I would do a press comment about the store during my Daily Prophet interview next month."

Ginny just looked at her, completely dazed.

"So, what brings you here?" Ellie wondered.

"Well…you see, the thing is, I kind of met up with Harry last night."

"WHAT! Ginny, HOW many times do I have to remind you, Harry isn't the one for you! James is!"

"I know, El, I know, but when I, myself, think about it, I don't feel for James as I do for Harry! And I needed Harry to know that, so…"

"_No._ You didn't…did you?"

Ginny nodded her head.

"Ginny…" Ellie whined. "of all the stupid decisions to make, you just _had _to make this one, eh?" She was pacing around the room, her arms crossed and an annoyed frown playing across her face. "Well, it is your choice who you love, I mean, personally, I wouldn't ever, _ever_, do that to Oliver, but seeing as I actually love Oliver, that would probably be why."

Oliver Wood was Ellie's fiancé. He had proposed six months ago, after being introduced by Ginny a few years back. He was now playing for the Chudley Cannons, earning himself and Ellie a hefty paycheck.

"well of course, you daft prick."

Ellie shot Ginny a glare, but when she saw Ginny's playful expression, her eyes became calm and cheerful.

"Ok, so you told Harry how you felt, what else happened?"

Ginny remained silent, looking towards the ground.

"Ginny, tell me this instant. I'm not going to scream at you or anything. I'm your best friend, you can tell me." Ellie sounded more like a strict older sister than a nice best friend, in Ginny's opinion, but she started talking anyways.

"well, I went into the Leaky Cauldron to meet him, and it was awkward at first, so we each had a few drinks. Oh, Ellie, you should have seen him. He looks _gorgeous_. I hate saying it, but he really, really does. I mean, no comparison to James, but still."

"Ginny, go on with the story. I don't care if Harry looks like bloody David Beckham, all I care about is what happened."

"Who's David Beckham?"

"Oh, he's a muggle football player. Such a sweetheart, I met him when I was with my friend Natasha at this party in New York. She's a muggle-born, and apparently he's her cousin. Funny isn't it?"

"Um, sure. Anyways, after a few drinks, I was able to open up to him. I told him how I felt, but then I sort of started crying and ran to the loo." The whole scene was stupid now that Ginny thought about it, but she carried on. "So after I started running, Harry followed me out, and practically forced me out of there. And then…we sort of…started snogging."

"GINNY! HOW _COULD_ YOU?" Ellie was yelling, though not in an angry sort of way.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, but I was pissed, I had no control. But then when we were getting into it, and this is when I can't remember all too much, I started crying and just got back to my flat. And then when I arrived, James was there! I had to make up some useless excuse just to get him to leave, and then I think I just passed out. When I woke up, I couldn't face him, so I left a note and jetted here."

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny." Ellie was shaking her head. "You're in his trap now! You're not going to get him out of your head, and BELIEVE me; you're not going to allow the feelings to leave. Plus, now that you've tasted the forbidden fruit, you'll want more."

"Ellie, you're so full of shit. That whole 'forbidden fruit' shit is bollocks. So what if I can't stand James right now? That's only because I'm afraid that he'll find out about Harry. And I don't want _that_ prat anymore. It's out of my system." Ginny said confidently.

"Oh really? Is that why you were raving how bloody gorgeous he is?" Ellie walked over to her mantle and picked up her pack of cigarettes, hitting one out, and offering to Ginny.

"When did you start smoking Ellie?" Ginny sounded incredibly surprised by Ellie's audacity.

"Oh, you know, recently." Ellie said offhandedly.

"Well…erm, could I perhaps have one?"

Ellie smirked at her. "Why on earth would you want one?" Her voice was sarcastic, mocking Ginny's innocence.

"I'll have you know, Eleanor Thompson, that I've been smoking for over a year now." Ellie stared at her.

"Do I even know you? Is this the same Ginny Weasley I met years ago?"

"Ha, ha, ha. Are you going to give me a fag now, or am I going to have to steal one?"

Ellie started to laugh. Not the common laugh, but a true deep laugh. After minutes, both she and Ginny were lying on the couch panting, their faces red and hot. It was the complete lunacy of the situation. Of the two friends, it was Ginny that was having an affair practically, and doing things that she would never have been expected to do.

"Hey, Ellie, is it alright if I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course! You can use the spare room. I redecorated that room too! I was channeling white, so _everything_ is white. You'll love it."

"Ellie, you're such a dork." Ginny laughed, walking into the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sophie, could you owl my four o'clock and tell him that I can't make it for tea? I have some paperwork to do. And then, owl James and tell him that I'll see him at six sharp in Diagon Alley in front of Ollivander's." Ginny inhaled sharply as she said those words. Saying them to her secretary made them official, in an odd sort of way. It meant that someone else knew of her plans, so they were harder to back out of.

_I don't want to see him. Why, for Merlin's sake, does he have to be so bloody sweet and caring, and fucking perfect? _

"Of course, Ms. Weasley." Sophie replied, her blonde pixie cut hair falling in front of her face as she ruffled through bits of parchment.

"Oh, and Sophie? Could you remind me what my schedule is like for the morning?"

"Um…you have a meeting with Wood and the captain of the Cannons at eleven-thirty about the building of their second pitch in Surrey. Something about muggle-repellant charms not being able to fit the pitch span, I don't know, you'd think that if there could be charms on the World Cup pitch then they could certainly do it on this-"

"Thanks, Sophie. That's all I needed to know."

"Oh, ok!" Sophie replied, going through the papers once again. "oh, and by the way, you have a Mr. Potter waiting for you."

Ginny's face went white. What was Harry doing here? It was Monday morning! She deserved a break from him. Not that she didn't want to see him, she just…oh fuck it.

"Send him in, Soph."

Harry walked into the room. He was wearing a pair of nicely fitted black slacks, a crisp white button-down shirt, and a nicely fitted blazer. He looked amazing, as usual, but Ginny couldn't admit it to herself without wanting him again.

"Hey, Gin." Harry said cautiously. He walked in and shut the door quietly. _Shite, she looks good. I mean, while I love her in those fancy clothes, she looks beautiful right now_. The truth was that Ginny had let Ellie dress her today. She was wearing a fitted pair of boot-cut jeans with pointy, stiletto-heeled black boots, and a snug black cashmere ribbed turtle-neck. Ellie had tried to channel stylish, work acceptable, formal jeans, not that a turtle-neck was formal, but it did seem conservative enough. Ginny's hair was in a high pony tail, and Ellie had expertly made a pouf in the front with Ginny's bangs. She looked sophisticated yet sexy at the same time.

Harry had one reason, and one reason only, to come here. It was his turn to speak to Ginny now, his turn to ask her why she had kissed him, run away, and now make him want more.

"Harry." She replied with a nod. She was acting distant, as if nothing had happened on Saturday between them, and life was perfectly normal. "what's going on? Did you hear about Hermione and Ron's baby? Hermione popped into my office this morning to tell me."

Harry frowned. "Ginny, you know why I'm here. we need to talk."

"Whatever about?"

"Ginny…"

"Harry, if what you're here about concerns my actions this past Saturday, I can assure you, it meant nothing. There were some loose strings that I needed to mend, and now it's done."

"Ginny stop lying to yourself, for Merlin's sake. I know, as well as you, that what happened that night was…real. There's no use denying it."

Ginny stared at him, her expression full of shock and worry.

"Gin, I love you, and you know that. And I'm pretty damn sure that you love me too. Give this a chance." He pleaded. They stood in silence for a moment, letting the words sink in.

"Harry, I can't, I just can't." A stray tear rolled down her cheek, trickling down to the edge of her jaw. "I have James, I can't walk out on him, not when he loves me like this."

"But Ginny! You don't love him!" his voice was raised and persistent.

Like a flame caught to the wick, Ginny sparked with anger. "How do you know that I don't love him? Huh? You know _nothing_ about what we have. I never said that I only loved you."

"You love him, do you? If you love him, then tell me, does he make you feel like this?" Harry grabbed her shoulders, pulling the two of them together, and roughly placed his mouth against her. The kiss was full of suppressed passion, making Ginny go weak in her knees. She left her arms dangling by her side, her body limp while her heart pounded in her chest. Harry pulled away, his strong hands still grasping her in a tight grip. Ginny's lips were tingling, as if sparks were running through wires within.

"Tell me Ginny, does he make you feel like this when he touches you?"

Ginny felt like crying. She knew that the answer to his question was no. No one could make her melt as Harry could, and here he was, forcing her to accept it. He continued to stare at her, his eyes clung to hers like magnets. Ginny stepped back, intending to release herself from his clutch. Harry didn't let go, however, and instead pushed her up to the wall behind her, their bodies less than a centimeter apart, enough so that she could feel his warm breath on her forehead. He moved his hands down her arms and onto her hips, slowly pulling her even closer. Their bodies were pressed together, Harry's forceful arms now wrapped around her waist, pushing her hips towards his pelvis. Without realizing it, Ginny gradually placed her hands on his arms, sliding them up to his shoulders and chest.

"I didn't think so…" Harry whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He moved his lips towards hers, grazing her soft cheek in the process. He kissed her softly, gently sucking on her bottom lip. Ginny kissed back, more passionately and with urgency. The sensible Ginny would have pushed him away and confessed her love for James, but the true Ginny let go of her intuitions, allowing Harry to cover her with tender kisses. The guilt that had once encompassed her was flushed away, only to be replaced with fervor.

Ginny's shirt had started to ride up, exposing inches of baby soft skin. Harry lead his hands up and down the curves of Ginny's small frame, while Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and let her fingers run through his jet black hair. They deepened the kiss, tongues wrestling with one another. Ginny slipped her hands under his blazer, pushing it off of his toned shoulders and onto the floor. Harry countered by breaking the kiss and taking hold of the ends of her blouse, pulling it up over her head. The tight neck caught her hair, releasing it from its up-do and letting it cascade down her bare shoulders. It was then that Ginny felt cautious and aware of her surroundings. She was wearing a black lacy bra, which was pushing up her small B-cups. She blushed, only to watch Harry smile at her.

"Don't worry. You're gorgeous." His voice was only a bit louder than a whisper, yet it was still husky and low. He began to kiss her neck, sucking on bits of skin as he made his way down to her shoulders. Ginny tilted her head back, gently moaning with pleasure. She had never felt passion like this, not even with Harry back at Hogwarts. They had never gone further than deep kissing. Harry moved back up towards her face, but as he did Ginny pulled away. She stared into his eyes, praying that her look revealed some sort of seductiveness in it. Harry grinned cockily, clearly showing that she had accomplished her wish. Ginny traced her hands down his chest, and began unbuttoning his now rumpled white shirt. Within seconds it was off, lying with his blazer, revealing a toned tan chest and sculpted shoulders. Ginny eyed him and brought her mouth to his collarbone, first kissing it gently, and then sucking harder, moving up to his jaw and mouth.

Harry's hands had made their way down to the small of her back, but were now moving underneath her backside. The jeans Ginny was wearing were tight and added definition to her small bum. Harry gripped her suddenly, and pulled her up. Her back slid up the wall, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Harry took a step back, Ginny secured in his arms, bringing them over to the desk. With one arm underneath her, Harry reached in his back pocket for his wand, pulling it out and flicking it towards the random objects on the desk. The immediately zoomed across the room and onto the shelves, leaving a smooth wooden surface. He pushed Ginny down, her arms letting go of his neck and landing above her head. Her chest and ribs were sticking up, slightly worrying Harry, but he chose to ignore it. He could bicker about that later.

Ginny looked up at him expectantly. She knew what was going to happen, and not only did she know, but she wanted it to happen. It felt right, comfortable, and full of passion that was never apparent with James. She needed it.

"Are you sure you want to…erm…?" Harry was looking into her eyes. She knew that he was asking because he cared about her. He didn't want to push her into anything unwanted.

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you Harry, just remember that."

"oh, Ginny, how could I forget?" his words weren't teasing or mocking, but instead were soft and intimate.

Harry placed his hands on Ginny's stomach, moving them down her jutting hips and to the waistband of her jeans. He slid them into the center, and began to unbutton and unzip the formfitting pants. He peeled them down, slipping the smooth material off her ankles, and then grabbing her waist and lifting her light body down to the ground. Quickly removing his own slacks and boxers, he got on his knees, and snaked his hands up her legs, starting at her toes and up to the inner of her thighs. Ginny shivered with anticipation. He placed his fingers under the elastic of her matching black panties, pulling them down. Leaning over her gently kissed her neck.

"Oh, Harry…" she moaned.

What had started so slowly ended quickly. Ginny had let Harry lead, wanting to remove all self control that could suddenly stop her. It was pleasure as Ginny had never experienced. Not that she hadn't shagged James or anything; it was just incomparable to what she felt now. She didn't want it to stop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, Sophie. Is Ginny in?"

"Yes, Mr. Tucker. But I believe she's talking to someone right now."

"oh, that's all right. I just need a quick word with her."

James made his way down the small hallway. The door to Ginny's office was closed. James could hear movement inside, but took no interest in it. As he reached for the knob, however, he heard the soft moan of a girl.

"Oh, Harry…"

It was Ginny.

**Hope that was a good enough ending! Hah. Now you have to wait. I love being a bit evil. Ok, so, review to tell me what you think, review with your suggestions, comments, etc. Just review. O yea, you may think that the last scene with Harry was a bit rushed, but it had to get out of the way. Sry . Alrighty… so I'll just stop rambling now and say that the next chapter is going to be even MORE scandalous. Fun right? The sooner you review, the sooner you get the chapter. So get to it!**

**Hehe**

**-xoxo Kyra**


	5. Chapter 5: Family Gatheringswhoa

_Disclaimer: Ahhh. I get a Prius for my birthday…but no Harry Potter. pouts_

**A/N: ok. So I know this took awhile. Sorry, a VERY long time. And I apologize. I've had a verrry bad cold, and my mood hasn't screamed 'I WANT TO WRITE!!'. So I hope you can forgive me smiles angelically. Anyways…fifth chappie. Not too much action…but that's alright. It comes next chapter, which, btw, is phenomenal. I love it so far. **

**Happy Reading! Leave a review if you're up to it…XD**

**-Xoxo Kyra**

Don't Let the Ship Take You Away

Chapter 5- Family Gatherings…Whoa

James backed away from the door, his head spinning uncontrollably. He felt nauseous, like the room was closing in on him and he couldn't stop it.

_No, no, no. This can't be happening to me. She isn't with Potter, is she? No, she can't be! Not my Ginny, she wouldn't do this to me. She loves me! And I love her even more, she wouldn't think about cheating on me. She isn't that type, right?_

James felt trapped. He couldn't go into the office for fear of what he would see, and he couldn't simply walk out, because Sophie would notice the flabbergasted look on his face. He leaned against the wall, and began to slide down it, resting his head in between his bent legs. He was breathing heavily, like a runner panting for air after a marathon. Yet in James case, his breathing wasn't easing up, but instead, he began to hyperventilate. Soon, the room was spinning and there was a dull pounding in the back of his head.

"Oh, Harry!" The sound resonated from the room. Apparently, the two hadn't put a silencing charm on the room when they started this endeavor.

_Merlin, I need to get out of here. I think I might hurl if I don't. _

James ran out of the room, hand clamped over his mouth. His legs were shaking, but he still sprinted, wanting to get away from the horrifying sound that was reverberating in his head.

"Mr. Tucker! Is anything wrong?" Sophie called to him as he sped past her.

James ignored her and continued to run. He couldn't be in this building, not where his fiancée was shagging another man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny stood outside the wand shop, her long hair whipping her face with each burst of cool, brisk wind. _Where the fuck is he? Sophie told him to be here at six o'clock sharp! I should have asked her again before she left early, I never did get a chance to say goodbye to her. _

Ginny glanced down at her watch. _And now it's almost twenty past! And he's never, ever late. _

"Ms. Weasley, are you sure you wouldn't like to come inside? It's awfully chilly outside."

"Oh, no. I'm fine; really, I'm supposed to meet someone now. Thank you, though. It's very kind of you." Ginny looked at the old man who's head was sticking out of the door. Ollivander had aged significantly during the past few years. He had returned from his imprisonment with Voldemort three years ago, a month after the Final Battle. Auror's had found him locked in a secret room, starved and on the verge of mental insanity. He still looked wise and sagacious, similar to how he did before his capture, yet there were signs of deterioration in his face; wrinkles that almost looked like roads on a map of downtown London, drooping bags underneath his eyes, and long bristly white eyebrow hairs that were far too wild to be tamed now.

Ginny went back to her spot on the curb, eyes peeled for a sign of her fiancée. Suddenly, she saw a lone figure sway out of the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. The ungainly man was falling to one side and then the other, stopping frequently to steady himself from tripping over his own feet. The man had shed his blazer, and his tie hung loosely around his neck. As he walked closer and closer to Ginny, his eyes drifted over to her, immediately locking them with her glare.

"James, what on earth are you doing!?" Ginny demanded, walking briskly over to him.

"Ginerva? Is that you?" James shoved his hand in his pocket, pulling out a muggle pencil. "Ac-cicio Ginny." He said, jabbing the pencil in the air.

"James, stop it. You're making a fool of yourself." Ginny snapped. He was drunk, on the one night she needed him to be composed, making her tolerance for silly games very low. Her patience was waning.

"Why won't my wand work? Accio Ginny!" James continued to slur his words, looking at Ginny with very dazed eyes.

"Give me that! This, James, is a pencil. Your wand-" she reached up to the long piece of mahogany wood that was tucked behind his ear, "is right here. And _I _am right here." Her tone was strict, as if she were talking to a misbehaving four-year old child.

"_We _need to go to my parent's house for dinner, and there is no way in bloody hell that you will go acting like this. Now come here." She ordered. James attempted to stand still, though his head continued to move slightly.

"_Reddere!_" She muttered. It was a quick restoring charm that would bring him back to his usual self.

James stopped moving, his eyes immediately changing from glazed to sharp.

"There, now that you can think properly, perhaps you'll tell me why you're completely pissed, and as of now, thirty minutes late! We were expected at my parent's house fifteen minutes ago!"

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to do that again. Why don't we just go, get it over with."

"_What_?" Ginny hissed, looking up at him menacingly, "Get it _over with?_ Is that all you've got to say for yourself? James, if my family is something to be _gotten over with_, then I think we need to rethink your stance in my life. Why are you acting like this? Why the sudden change? When we made these plans, you were saying that you need to see my family more often, that you 'wanted to bond with my dad.' And now you act like it's a bloody chore?"

"Ginny, stop it. I just have a lot on my mind. You act like you're a saint when it comes to acting civil constantly. You burst out on me almost every day! Merlin cut me some slack. There's too much to think about right now, let alone this dinner with your family."

Ginny glared at him, pieces of fiery red hair falling out of place in her tight ponytail. "We'll discuss this later. For now, lets go and act like the couple we are. Got it?" she hissed icily.

James shrugged, and with a small _pop_,the two of them apparated to the Burrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But Hermioneee. I don't want to go to my parents!! My mum's just going to start fussing. Can we please, please not go?" Ron was making puppy eyes at Hermione, clearly not wanting to face his mother's ecstasy when she would find out.

"Ronald, I'm not going to say it again! We are going to tell them tonight. It's a perfect time to anyways. I mean, Ginny is coming with James, Harry's coming, along with the twins and their girlfriends, Percy, and even Bill is in from France! Please tell me why we shouldn't tell them the news tonight?" Hermione stood there, arms crossed, her foot tapping expectantly. "Well?"

"Um…because Fleur is going to be there?" Ron said timidly. Hermione shot him a glare. "And because…erm…I don't want them to go bonkers on me for not telling them sooner?"

"Ron, you don't have to say a thing. I'll do all the talking, ok? Besides, they aren't going to be upset; if anything, they'll be really happy."

"But Hermione, you don't know my mum as well as I do. First she'll yell at me for not telling her the moment we found out, and then she'll start sobbing, saying that I'm finally growing up or something. Believe me, she's going to go mad. Don't you remember her reaction to us getting engaged?"

"Ron, I think you're the one going mad. Have you not noticed that your mum adores kids? She practically suffocates Catherine every time she see's her."

"But Catherine is part veela, everyone adores her. If you've forgotten, Fleur _is _her mother."

"No Ronald. Your mum dotes on her because she's her grandchild. And do you remember her reaction to Fleur? She hated her, thought she was a pain in the arse. She'll be ecstatic when we tell her. I swear, you exaggerate your mother's response too much."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?! I HAVE HAD A GRANDCHILD FOR TWO DAYS, AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO TELL ME??" Molly Weasley roared, her face turning the exact same shade of wild red hair that lay disheveled on her head.

"Molly, calm down. This is a good thing! And it was only two days…" Her husband Arthur said, attempting to cool his wife's fiery temper.

"It's a _good_ thing?" Molly hissed at him. "It's a _good _thing?! I'll tell you what's a good thing, Arthur! You sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"Molly, please! They needed time to focus on the news! They're probably very sorry for not telling you sooner, _aren't you two?_"

"Oh, yeah! Definitely! Sorry mum, we really meant to tell you sooner, honest-"

"Yeah, Molly, believe me, we were having a hard time with this, but we would have told you sooner if-"

"Oh hush now, you two. It's all right. I'm not really mad, I just- I just, I…Oh Arthur! Our little Ronniekins is growing up!!" Mrs. Weasley started sobbing into her husband's lapel.

"There, there, Molly. He's still your little boy, just older with a baby! Don't you remember how it was when Bill and Fleur had Catherine? You were just as sad, but he's still your little Billy! And think of it this way; you might have a little boy grandchild to dress up! And you can finally knit little blue sweaters!"

Molly sniffled. "Yes, I suppose so. I mean, none of the boys ever let me make blue sweaters for them, only red and gold! So I guess so…"

"See! No need to worry dear. This is a happy occasion! Eh? Why don't we pull out some firewhisky to celebrate! And some butterbeer for Ginny."

"Dad! I'm twenty I hope you realize. I'm _allowed_ to drink, and I have been for the past two years."

"Yes, well you're still my baby girl so under this roof, you will not." He turned to the rest of the crowd. "So, who's up for it?"

Everyone shook their heads in approval.

As Mr. Weasley poured everyone small tumblers full of the strong alcohol, Hermione deferring and Ginny pleading for the drink, Harry made his way over to James, trying to initiate some sort of small conversation.

"James, how's the Remy case going? I heard that Lamsey couldn't track him down for you…"

"Everything's going fine, Potter." James replied icily.

Harry, shocked at his acting so cold, backed away and went over to talk with Ron and Hermione.

"So, Hermione Granger, you've finally decided to give motherhood a chance? Please, for Ron's sake more than the child's, don't go all obsessive about the kid, alright?"

"Harry James Potter! I am going to be a fabulous mother, thank you very much. And Ronald will be a fabulous father." She said, as she leaned over and gave Ron a kiss on the mouth.

"Ew. Get a room, would you?"

The couple laughed, and went over to talk with Fred and his girlfriend, Anna. Harry on the other hand, went over to talk with Bill, who was sipping the last of his firewhisky quietly.

"Hermione! You've met Anna, haven't you?" Fred had never looked this happy. Two years ago, Angelina had broken up with him, devastating Fred considerably.

"Of course I have! She was here last time I came, silly."

"Hermione! How are you? Gosh, it's been too long. Me, you and Ginny should all go shopping some time! I want to be more integrated with Fred's family." With this, Anna gave Fred's hand a tight squeeze, and he blushed. Anna was beautiful, to say the least. She was a Japanese girl, very short and thin with long silky pin-straight black hair, warm honey eyes, and a smile that made anyone fall in love with her. She was also smart, which made Hermione like her even more. She worked as the personal assistant to Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic.

"You two are so adorable." Hermione said with a smile.

"Mione! This _is _my brother you're talking about, you know that right? The one who made Canary Creams, and had Neville burst into a bloody bird?"

"Canary Creams, eh, Fred?" Anna said with a smirk. Hermione quickly interrupted her, not wanting Ron to bring up any other things of Fred's mischievous past.

"Oh shut it, Ron. They _are_ adorable together. If only George could find someone a bit nicer…" Hermione looked over at George, who was sitting with his "girlfriend", if you could even call her that. Poppy, as she had deemed herself, had recently entrapped George, who now acted like a love-sick puppy around her, as she demanded that he buy her the most expensive robes and dresses in Diagon Alley. She was a trust fund baby, but even with all the money, still decided that others must pay for her. The worst part was that they had been going out for less than two weeks.

"Tell me about it. Not only that, but she's _always_ at the shop. She never leaves! She comes in wearing those hideously short skirts and low tops, drooling over George. It's disgusting." Anna said with a slight sneer in Poppy's direction.

"Oh stop it you two. George likes her…I think." Fred said defensively, butting into their side conversation. He too looked over at Poppy, but at the same time, saw Molly cooking with James, which was an interesting sight. She was attempting to teach him how to make her famous mince pies, "for Ginny when she feels homesick". He grinned widely.

Hermione, who hadn't seen this, just kept going with the conversation.

"So, Fred, how's the shop coming along? Business going strong as usual?"

"Oh, yes it is, more so now than ever. Our new product, self moving toothbrushes, is a very big hit. No hands required! Everyone loves them; say that they can use the loo at the same time!"

"Fred! Do you realize how unhygienic that is?" Anna said, shocked and amused at the same time.

"Well, you can't blame anyone who does that. Some are incredibly rushed in the mornings." Ron said.

Hermione laughed. "So, any other things? I may have to get one of those toothbrushes for Ron though, he takes loads of time in the bathroom, so do save one for me, will you?"

Ron glared at Hermione while Fred and Anna chuckled.

"Course I will. I'm sure he needs it," Fred said with a smirk, "and as for other products, we've come up with individual fans that have a levitation spell on them, and follow you around everywhere, and we have a new special potion for the ladies."

"Oh really?" Anna said. "You haven't told me about this…"

"That's because I don't think you need it."

"Uh-huh…what might his potion be? One to attract the fella's? In that case I might just need it…"

"Lair!" Fred said, placing his arms around her small waist and squeezing her. "Well, it's this new potion that will get the female body looking _divine_. It's only temporary, and only works for a twenty-four hour period. The catch is this; say you have a smashing date, that you want to look fab for, then you drink this, and boom! You're set until the next day. But, its very expensive and you can't use it too frequently, otherwise you'll break out into hives."

"Why would you make it so that you break into hives? That's just mean." Hermione protested.

"Hermione, think about it logically. Why should some girl that has enough money to buy loads of this stuff take it every day and look amazing, while other can't? It just stops the person from being a complete fake. I dunno, to the two of us, it seemed unfair." Fred replied. "And the reason I didn't tell _you_, was because I think you're already perfect." He said, looking to Anna.

"Aww, Fred." She said lovingly. "and I think that _you're _the liar."

Hermione laughed, as Fred's face dropped.

"I was trying to be nice, Merlin, maybe I shouldn't in the future."

"Sure…"

In the living room, Ginny and Mr. Weasley were talking in a very awkward conversation.

"Ginny, I just don't want you to rush into things with James. Yes, you've been dating him for years now, but if you truly don't want this marriage, then you shouldn't go through with it!"

"Dad, I swear, I want this. It's what is right." Ginny said, lying through her teeth.

"It's just that, I don't really know the bloke! Sure, I've met him in Head of Department meetings, but other than that, he's been pretty distant. He seems like a stand up guy, but he just doesn't open up…he doesn't seem your type, is all."

"I know dad, I know. You have to give him time though, he'll open up then."

_What am I talking about? I don't want James to become attached to my family! I don't want him here, but he is. I don't know what stops me from breaking it off with him…he's just so…stable. Unlike Harry…_

"I suppose so…I mean, I want him to be part of the family once you two wed."

"Yeah…I guess I do too. He's with mum in the kitchen, as a matter of fact. I think she's trying to teach him how to make mince pies." Ginny said with a grin.

All of a sudden, Molly rushed out of the kitchen.

"Ginny! Come over here quickly! I want to show you something!" Molly's voice was ecstatic, as if she hadn't been this excited in ages.

"Okay…" Ginny said, following her mother back into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley pulled her daughter over to James, who was standing behind the counter, which had on top of it a perfect mince pie.

"Look what James made!! Isn't it marvelous? I taught him just now…you didn't tell me he was such a quick learner!"

"Oh…yes, I suppose he is." Ginny said, giving a quizzical look at James. _I thought that he didn't even want to be here…and here he is, grinning like an idiot at his creation._

"Well, now that I have the two of you here, I might as well talk now. I wanted to know what plans and arrangements have been made for the wedding. A date perhaps?"

"Oh, mum, we really haven't started thinking yet…"

"Well then, we might as well start now." Mrs. Weasley marched over to a shelf and pulled out a pink binder, which was stuffed with pieces of parchment and pamphlets.

"Mum…what's that…"

"Oh, just some things I've picked up here and there, some ideas I've written down, you know. Since you two got engaged, that is." Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"Molly, we really haven't started on the wedding as of yet…I hope you don't mind…"

"Nonsense. You both are going to need loads of time to plan this, and I'm going to help you. Now, here I have a list of places we could have it…I was thinking about having the Floo Network set up something on Bermuda, and then have people go there...its quite nice. Just last year your father took me there for our honeymoon, its lovely. And the beach would be exquisite for the ceremony!...no?" Mrs. Weasley asked, pausing her excitement as she saw the astounded looks on the couple's faces. "Well, how about out in the countryside? Or perhaps here, in the yard? That would be nice…James, would your parents like that?"

"Erm…"

"Oh, you two are so useless sometimes. This is your wedding you know…you should have _some_ idea as to what you want! Perhaps we need another opinion…Harry dear, would you come here for a second!"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said, walking over to the group. He could sense James' rigidness as he came over, as well as Ginny's surprise.

"Oh Harry dear, what would you think of their wedding being held in Bermuda on the beach? Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Um, I'm not so sure if its my place…"

"Oh come on, it's all in good fun. I'm trying to get them started on planning, and because they seem to have no idea as to what they want, I thought that a second opinion would do some good!"

"Well, I think that they should probably think about it on their own…"

"Well, if not location, then how about other things? Do either of you know who you want as your bridesmaids and groomsmen?"

"Well obviously I'll want Ellie and Hermione, and perhaps James' sister…" Ginny started.

"And you James?"

"I…uh…"

"What about Ron and Harry? I'm sure they'd love to, wouldn't you Harry?"

_Oh Merlin…what is she doing._ Ginny thought to herself. _This is so incredibly awkward! My mother asking the boy I love to be a groomsman for the man I'm possibly going to marry! How could this go any worse?_

"Erm…sure, I'd love to, as long as James wanted me there…"

James didn't utter a word, but stood there resolutely.

All of a sudden, Percy marched through the door, breaking the gauche tête-à-tête at hand.

"Mum, Dad, Ron, Ginny, well all of you actually, I'd like you to meet someone…" Percy pulled through the door the most innocent looking girl the family had ever seen. She was medium height, thin, with long straight blonde hair parted on the side and pale skin. Covering her bright blue eyes were a pair of red rimmed glasses, and adorning her body was a knee-length light pink skirt and a Kelly green blouse and cardigan on top. She looked smart, as everyone thought Percy's ideal girlfriend would be. Besides that, she was the exact opposite of Chrystal, and _everyone_ was happy about that. "This is Emma, everyone. She and I have been dating for the past month."

"Percy! How come you never told us? I'm Molly, dear, this fool's mother."

"It's so nice to finally meet you Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh do call me Molly, I only insist that youngsters call me that." She said with a smile. Mrs. Weasley then beamed at Percy, thrilled that her son had brought home such a lovely girl.

Percy took Emma around to everyone, introducing one another. After being introduced to her, Hermione walked over to Ginny, eager to discuss the new girl.

"She's really nice, isn't she?"

"Yeah! I bit shy, but really, really nice. She'll go well with Percy, I can tell already."

"Yeah, and I think that your mum already likes her, unlike say…Chrystal and Fleur?" Hermione said with a small laugh.

Ginny giggled. "By the way, where is Fleur and Catherine? I haven't seen them, have you?"

"No, I think I heard Bill saying that they were going to come later…something about Fleur needing to take Catherine to St. Mungo's for a check up or something."

"Oh…at least she's a good mother."

"Ouch Gin, that's harsh."

"Whatever…come help me with the dishes, I think my mum wants to serve dinner now."

The pair started taking plates and glasses down from the cabinets and brought them over to the long wooden banquet-style table. Mr. Weasley had placed a temporary enhancement charm on the room, as well as the table, so that it could seat the fifteen of them once Fleur and Catherine arrived.

"Grandma!!!!!" A small girl, clothed in a frilly pink dress and a pink bow in her strawberry blonde straight hair, ran over to Mrs. Weasley, who scooped the child up into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hello everyone!" Fleur said, rushing over to Bill to give him quick kiss on the lips. "I hope you have not waited for us to eat?"

"I wouldn't want to start without my Catherine!" Mrs. Weasley said, placing a kisses on her granddaughters cheeks.

"Come on, love, why don't we start on supper, eh?" Bill said to Fleur, leading her over to the table as Molly brought over their daughter.

Fifteen minutes later, the group was seated and Mrs. Weasley was finished dolling out food onto their plates. Ron reached over to his glass of pumpkin juice, raising it in the air and clinking his knife gently against it, hoping to get everyone's meandering attention.

"Everyone, as you know, Hermione and I have some news for you all. Granted, I'd wanted Charlie here from Romania to hear this, but obviously he couldn't come…the stupid git." Ron said in a low voice, only to have Hermione smack him hard on the arm. "What? He _is_. I mean, honestly, what's this about a 'dragon catching the avian flu'? Is that even possible?"

"Oh shut up Ronald, and stick to the topic at hand. If Charlie says that's the reason he's absent, then obviously it's the truth." Hermione scolded.

"Right-o. Well, we'd just like to tell you all that Hermione is pregnant. We found out about two days ago, and thought that today would be a good time to tell you all."

"Congratulations little brother!" Bill said, giving Ron a nice thump on the back.

"Yeah, its about time too…" said George, winking.

"How long has it been, Ronnie? Ten years that you've wanted this?" Fred said jokingly, mocking Ron's wavering attraction to Hermione when they were at Hogwarts. Apparently, the twins hadn't lost their touch as of yet.

"Well we're _both_ very, very happy." Hermione said, placing her hand in Ron's. "And, after talking with the birthing healers at St. Mungo's, we've predicted the due date to be around late August, a good nine months from now."

"Oh, darling. Izn't zis just great? Now we have anozzher baby in ze family!" Fleur exclaimed.

"Yes, of course it is. Don't get too excited though, we already have our hands full with Catherine." Her husband replied warily.

The crowd ate their dinner's happily, each having their own small conversations with those seated around them, mostly about Hermione and Ron. Once the meal finished, the boys helped clear the dishes and Mrs. Weasley put a self scrubbing charm on the soap sponge, which then cleaned the dishes efficiently. Everyone crowded around Hermione, adorning her with compliments and questions. Stealthily, Harry grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her into the living room, away from the family and James who were too busy focusing on the expecting couple.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny said, her face full of worry and shock.

"I…uh…I needed to talk with you."

"And you couldn't have done that in front of everyone else?"

"Of course not! Not with what I _want_ to talk about."

Ginny's face went rigid. 

"Harry, this is **not** the place to be bringing up this discussion." She made her way back to the kitchen, but Harry once again grabbed her forearm and pulled her back, his tight grip set firmly on her soft skin.

"Ginny we are going to have this conversation whether you like it or not. It won't matter if its here or in bloody India, in the middle of Calcutta, on an Axminster!"

"This is where you are wrong, Harry. It _does_ matter. My mother is inside the next room, and the only thing she expects me to do right now is wed James. If she knew about _this_," Ginny waved her finger between the two of them, "she'd die. Even if she had an inkling as to what we were doing! She would never be able to see me in the same way! Don't you get it? Right now is not the time!"

"But Ginny! I need to know! I can't sit here, watching you and that idiot you call a fiancée,"

"_Don't _call him that."

"That _idiot_ you call a fiancée, acting as if everything is bloody perfect! For crying out loud, Gin, don't _you_ understand? I can't watch the girl I love saunter of with another man right in front of me without going mad!"

"That's right. Its all about you, Harry, isn't it." Ginny's temper was flaring. This day had gone badly as it was, and now Harry's self-centered nature was getting her angrier. "Don't you ever think about the overall picture? That perhaps people _can't _know as of yet? Huh? This may seem like such a small deal to you, because that's all you can think about, yourself, but in reality, it's a much bigger problem."

"Ginny-"

"Let me finish, Harry. I have been with James _for three years_. While my love for him isn't the same as my love for you, its still there. I can't just drop him like a bloody servant!" Her voice wasn't loud, but instead it was at a deadly hissing whisper. She needed to get her point across to the buffoon sitting in front of her.

Harry sat down on the couch, combing his fingers through his unkempt hair, as he always did during stressful situations. He took a deep breath before starting.

"Ginny…I just need to know where this is going. I need some reason to watch you and him and not go insane!" His voice was low and pleading.

Ginny sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"I know. But honestly, I don't have an answer for you as of yet. Please, please see where I'm coming from…say you and, erm, Cho! Yes, say you and Cho had stayed together for a solid three years, but you still loved me. Even if I confessed my love for you, you wouldn't just drop Cho, now would you?" Ginny was trying to stay calm and help him see everything from her perspective. "You wouldn't want to hurt her…" Harry nodded. "Well, that's how it is with James. I don't want to hurt him. I need to think about all of this, okay? Don't worry, I'm not going to make the wrong decision, that being to go on with James, but it all has to happen with time."

Just then, Chrystal walked into the room, and saw with her very eyes, Ginny practically kneeling in front of Harry, hands placed over his, as if they were in an intimate conversation.

"I'm not interrupting something, am I?" she said, a wicked smirk forming on her lips.

"Oh, uh, no. I was just talking to Harry here about his…erm…work! He's finding it very difficult. I was just, um, trying to console him." Ginny lied. She quickly removed her hands and stood up. "Erm, I hope everything goes, erm, smoothly, Harry. Best of luck." She raced out of the living room, past a grinning Chrystal, and into the kitchen, making her way over to Hermione. She was worried about what Chrystal might say…

Back in the living room, Harry was staring at the girl, wondering what she was thinking about, and if she was interpreting the scene in a devious way.

"Um…hi Chrystal, how's it going?" He said timidly.

"Oh, its great, you know. George and I simply melt together. Ah, such a good time to be in a relationship. _You_ would know, wouldn't you Harry?"

Harry stared at her, appalled.

"Erm…sure. But really, I'm not in a relationship right now." He tried to reply with some confidence. _Merlin, how does she do that?_

"Uh-huh. That's what they all say…" She said, her voice trailing as she stepped out of the doorway and back into the kitchen. Harry could have sworn that he saw her bottom as her skirt flounced up with each step.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Hermione, loving all the attention?"

"Honestly Gin, its not all that its made out to be. I swear, I'll go mad if I have another person fawn over me."

"This, coming from the girl who would do anything just to get a compliment from a teacher back in school? Who are you trying to kid, Hermione?" Ginny said, grinning.

"Oh, all right, you win, I do love it."

Ginny laughed merrily.

"But in all seriousness Hermione, you are glowing. I don't think I've seen you happier in awhile. Except for maybe your wedding…"

"Yes, that's what everyone's been saying. You know, I overheard your mum talking about your wedding plans…she seems excited."

"To say the least. Merlin, you should see her Hermione! She has a bloody book already set for it!"

"Wait. Was it purple?"

"Yes."

"Does it have little lace bits all over the front?"

"Yes…Hermione what are you getting on about?"

"Oh no, oh no, no, no, no. Run Ginny, get as far away from that book as possible."

"Hermione you're scaring me…what's wrong with the book?"

"Oh Merlin! What isn't wrong with the book?! It ends up controlling the entire wedding. Not that your mum isn't the best mum in the universe, but it really, really starts to get out of control. Just you wait. If you let her start with ideas and everything, she'll start to plan. Ron dubbed her the Neurotic Wedding Planner, and believe me, that becomes a fitting name for her after awhile. She'll start appariting to your apartment at every odd hour, constantly owling you at work…its madness. Don't, _don't_ let her start. I really should have listened to Fleur when I had a chance. She had warned me about your mum, but I sort of ignored her. You know how I am with Fleur."

Ginny looked more shocked than ever. She didn't want her mother to become excited! Not because it would make her go insane, but because now her mother would get hurt once the wedding was called off!

"Uh-huh…well, do you have any ideas as to how to stop this book?"

"Erm…no, I'm afraid I don't, really. I mean, you could just tell her that you want to plan it by yourself, but I don't know how that'll work."

Ginny sat down on the kitchen bench and groaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, well I think I'm going to head out, night everyone." Harry announced to the group who were all seated in the living room. Fleur, Bill and Catherine had already left the gathering, as well as Percy and Emma.

"We'll see you soon, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said to him, standing up and giving him a motherly hug and kiss goodbye.

"See ya, Harry." The twins called to him. Each had an arm around their girlfriends, as Harry noticed. Chrystal eyed him, giving a small smirk before turning back to George and nuzzling her face into his chest. Mrs. Weasley looked at her with distaste.

Harry walked out of the room and into the hallway. He opened the door to the coat closet, fingering through the various jackets, shawls, and sweaters until he came across a small black pea coat. He gingerly withdrew a note from inside his lapel and shoved it into the side pocket of the jacket, making sure that it was secure and wouldn't fall out.

_There. Soon she'll leave and when she puts on her jacket, what will she find? Just a charming note from me shocking her with a surprise date…maybe then she'll realize how serious I am about her…_

Harry shoved the coat back into its place and then picked out his own, slipping on each arm. He walked out of the house, popping his head into the doorway of the living room and raising a hand goodbye as he went. It was then that he noticed Ginny sitting ever so closely with James, fingers intertwined, a calm expression on James' face. Ginny on the other hand had a very serious look, but Harry didn't pay attention to that. He couldn't take the image of their hands out of his head.

_Why does she confuse me like this?_ He wondered.

He walked out onto the stoop and apparated to his apartment, where he walked over to the medicine cabinet after changing into his night clothes, and pulled out a bottle of sleeping aid potion. Tonight, he just wanted some rest, and some time to let the recent events sort themselves out in his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See, I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Hermione said to Ron as she climbed into bed. "Really, you overreact way too much."

"Well she did do what I said she would," Ron started defensively, "I mean, first she yelled, then she started crying! But never mind that, I guess it did go well in the end. How are you feeling, do you want an extra pillow or something? Perhaps a cup of tea before you go to bed?" Ron had turned into the most concerned husband, always asking if anything was wrong, or if she needed to go see the healers just one more time. It had first come as somewhat of a shock to Hermione, who never expected him to be such a good husband when it came to her pregnancy, but he was proving her wrong each and every day.

"Honestly Ron, everything's fine. Just get into bed, you must be tired." Hermione said calmly. It wasn't that she didn't like this new side of Ron, she just missed the other side of Ron too. The side that was loud and rambunctious, in a way that he was only with her. He never got into the wild mood for kissing and long snog sessions, instead he would offer to massage her back and feet, as if they were that sore during the first month of pregnancy. She wanted him to be normal and young, as he was before, and as any newlywed would be; but instead, he had started acting like a mid-30's father of two. He would give her just a simple kiss, nice but very ordinary, every now and then, but that was the extent of his affection.

Ron pulled out his Greek book, peering down onto one of the characters very closely.

"Ronald…" Hermione said softly, attempting to sound lustful and sexy. Ron looked over to her.

"Yes, love?" He hadn't even noticed the want in her eyes.

"Oh…nothing. I'm going to go to sleep."

"Oh, all right. Would you like me to switch my light off?"

"No, it's fine. You keep reading."

Hermione rolled over, closing her eyes, dreaming and wishing that he would suddenly take her into his arms and seduce her, as if they were still love-struck teenagers at Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All right, bye mum! Dad! Fred! Anna! It was really great seeing all of you…I'll be by on Friday, alright?" Ginny called to her family from the doorway.

"Yes, Dear. We'll see you then. I love you!" Her mother said back to her.

"Bye Molly, Arthur." James said to his in-laws. "Oh, and I almost forgot, I'm so sorry about the passing of your relative, Ginny's Aunt Ermitrude. My condolences."

"Aunt Ermitrude? Ginny what are you-"

"Oh, James, we really should be going. Bye!" Ginny grabbed James' arm and pulled him outside, apparating to their apartment immediately, James following her like an obedient puppy.

"Wow. I'm really tired. I think I might go straight to bed." Ginny said, looking over at James once they had entered the flat.

"Alright…you don't seem tired, but _that's_ okay." He said in an amused voice. He removed his jacket and placed it upon a hanger, then offered his hand for Ginny's.

"Just a second, let me empty my pockets." She said as she unbuttoned. She reached into her right pocket, pulling out her wand and her right leather glove. Then she reached into her left pocket, expecting her glove and perhaps a candy wrapper, but instead she came across a folded piece of parchment, as well as her left glove. She withdrew her hand, stuffing the note into her palm, and handed the coat to James. She got onto her tippy-toes and placed a peck on his cheek as he stood there with her coat, and then walked quickly into her bedroom. Promptly, she unfolded the note and read:

_Ginny- Meet me at three o'clock sharp in front of Zonko's in Hogsmeade…I have a surprise for you. Be dressed nicely, and make sure that people know you won't be back until late at night. –Harry_

Ginny drew in her breath. _Oooh. I wonder what this is all about…maybe he's taking me on a romantic cruise! No…Harry doesn't like water…maybe it's a candlelight dinner! Perhaps…or maybe something exotic…_

Ginny, while engrossed with her thoughts, didn't even realize that James had entered the room and was undressing in front of his closet. She hastily folded the note and walked over to her bedside table, opening the drawer and hiding the note in between the pages of one of her books stored in there. She then proceeded to change into her nightgown and plop herself into bed, engulfing herself with the fluffy comforter.

"Sweet dreams, Gin." James said softly, making his way over to her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You too." Ginny replied through closed teeth. _I know I will…_

**Nineteen and ½ pages!!! Wow. I must say, this has been a difficult chapter. Not that I don't like writing about the family…its just a tad bit boring after awhile. But that's okay. I put in my small doses if fun. Anyways, I know that this isn't my best chapter, I've been very busy (not to mention, extremely tired), so I haven't had much writing time. This last bit was written at about 1 am, so I'm incredibly sorry for it being badly written XD. I hope that the length of the chapter makes up for it! 7,000 words!!!! So. Anyways. I promise, I'll try and make the next chapter more steamy! The scandal that I refer to, is also coming. Don't worry. I have my sacred piece of paper that _is_ my plot. I planned it one day. Twas amazing. Some of you were wondering why there wasn't any smut in this chapter (or that it wasn't M rated at all), and the reason was that I can't have things go too quickly for Harry and Ginny, and obviously I don't want Gin and James being at it…and I needed to develop/introduce some new characters. Sorry if you were disappointed :-(**

**Right-o. Now that my eyes are deciding to close as I type, I guess I'll say goodnight! Leave a review if you feel up to it, they're very appreciated, and they make writing a lot more enjoyable. Thanks!! **

**-xoxo Kyra**


	6. Chapter 6: Pulling the strings apart

A/N: alright, so I have'nt updated in awhile. monthes actually. and I apologize, i just got very wrapped up in my school work, and then just forgot to write again! It's sad, i know. But no matter, here's chapter six, the one with ginny's date and some other fun stuff. enjoy! and leave a review if you arent too mad about my late update hehe. oh and please note that if i forget to place apostraphes or capitilize a letter or if i misspell something, its because the word processor on my computer has decided to say that its expired, and ive been forced to use the most inefficient wordpad. so bear with me! thanks

xx kyra

Chapter Six: Pulling the Strings Apart

Ginny tapped her foot against the cold ground outside of Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade. It was only two fifty-seven but already she had become impatient. The past few days had been unbearable, what with Ginny's desire to know what the plans were, and her anticipation to be with Harry once again. She had fluidly given James the lie that she was going out with the girls for the night, that they had planned a secret 'bride's maid only' party for her, despite it being months before the apparant wedding. He hadn't said a word, but had simply nodded his head.

Ginny glanced at her silver watch again; two fifty-nine. One more minute to go. She watched the seconds tick away, until exactly at three o'clock, she heard a faint popping noise and found Harry standing a few feet away from her.

'Harry!' Ginny called, her cheeks turning pink with delight. She ran over to him, and he unexpectedly swooped her into his arms, lifting her up and swinging her around.

Harry gave out a soft groan, 'Ah, Gin, you have absolutely no idea how good it is to see you.' _It would be even better if you just left that other bloke and stayed with me..._ Harry thought miserably.

'I think I can guess.' She said, giggling softly. 'So where are you taking me, I'm so very curious to know what has to be so secretive.'

'You'll find out soon enough.' Harry said, grinning. 'I actually picked Hogsmeade just because it's easy to find as a location. The place we're going, however, no one really knows about except me. You're going to have to suffer through side-along apparition.' 

'Harryyyyy!' Ginny whined, throwing her head back. 'I've never done side-along apparation! What if I get seperated from you? What then?'

'Oh stop fussing, I've done it twice with Dumbledore, it's fine. Are you ready?' Ginny looked a bit hesitant but nevertheless shook her head. 'All right, then hold onto your stuff and with your other hand hold onto my arm tightly.' Ginny did as she was told, and was standing there, squeezing her eyes shut. Harry glanced over to her and smirked, 'Okay, one...two...'

'Harry are you sure this is okay? Oh, I'm so nervous.'

'Gin, its fine, alright? Don't be scared, nothing will happen to you...You know, I'm a bit surprised that you're so frightened by this, I wouldn't've expected it from the "Famous Ginny Weasley", who's known for her extreme courage...and you know, all that other stuff...' Harry had a wide smirk across her face.

'Oh shut up Harry and lets go.'

'There we go, there's the Ginny I know. Okay, one...two...three...' And they were off. Ginny could feel the same sensation of being squeezed through a very tight hole, but her hand was gripped with Harry who was pulling her with him. Just as she started to worry about getting out, they found themselves in a middle of a moor, a slight fog surrounding them.

'Harry...where are we?'

'This, Gin, is my great-grandparents home.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ron...Ron...RON!!!'

'Yeah? What is it? What happened? What's wrong?' Ron rushed out of the sitting room and into the front hall. Hermione had an irritated look on her face and was tapping her foot expectedly.

'Did you forget that we had a healer's visit today? Hmm?'

'Merlin, I completely forgot, I'm so sorry Hermione.'

'It seems like all I do anymore is remind you about things..or, or pick up after you, or have to sort things out or tidy things up.'

'I know, I know, I'm sorry Mione', I really don't mean to, I'm just a bit forgetful...'

'That's what you said last time! What next, are you going to say that you'd been confunded by Harry?'

'What?'

'Oh, just get outside Ronald before I really lose it.'

Ron followed obediently, but was still staring at Hermione as if she was a different person all together. Lately Hermione had been getting picky and irritable, due to the excess hormones she was experiencing with the pregnancy, but nevertheless Ron was getting weary of them. What with her constant badgering for every measly thing that was out of place, or even if there was dust lying on an untouched phote and its frame. She had this excess energy and anger that was spilling out and onto Ron, and it was taking every last effort for him not to break.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Your great-grandparents home? What do you mean? Do they still live here or something?' Ginny asked, thoroughly bewildered by the current scene.

'No, no, they passed away years ago, but in their will, this was given to my parents, but since they're...erm...not alive, it's been given to me. The house, the land, everything. I just found out a few weeks ago.'

'Wait, which house? I don't see a house.'

'The house over there...or manor really, its quite big. It's nice, reminds me of a mini-version of Hogwarts.'

'But I can't see it!'

'Yes you can, you just are'nt looking properly. Okay, look up just above that patch of fog. Do you see the pointy tower?' Ginny looked up and nodded her head. 'That, is my bedroom, I picked it last time I was here. It was so much like Gryffindor Tower that I couldn't resist, even if its not the master bedroom.'

'Wow.' Ginny said, awestruck. Her eyes had followed the tower down and to the main building; it did in fact look like a shrunken version of Hogwarts- the exact place she imagined Harry would live in.

'You know, my parents had a room here. The house elves told me.' 

'There are house elves? Shouldn't they have gone after your great-grandparents died?' Ginny asked curiously.

'They're allowed to, and some of them did, but the others, or the ones that had been there longer, decided not to. They've been keeping the house in shape too, its pretty good.'

'Yeah...' Ginny stayed quiet for a moment before looking up at Harry. 'Harry...have you gone into your parents bedroom yet?'

'Well...no, not really. I stood outside of it for a good hour or so, debating whether or not to go in, but eventually I realized that it was too hard to do alone...I thought that maybe you would do it with me.'

Ginny took one of her hands and placed it on his cheek, cradling his head as he leaned into her soft palm.

'Of course i'll go in with you. It's a big step, going in there.'

'Yeah...well shall we go in? I don't want you to ruin your shoes...' He said with a smirk. Ginny was wearing a pair of sleek black heels with black skinny jeans and a frilly french pink top which came down to her mid-thigh.

'Oh please, can we? I just bought these...' Harry took his hand and wrapped it around her waist, and the pair walked through the deserted field, soon approaching a large circular drive, behind which sat a majestic manor, complete with two towers, what seemed like an enormous entrance hall, and in the back, a rooftop garden. The entire structure was built out of the same gray stone as Hogwarts, and it had a massive mahogany door with a large silver knocker, shaped like a lions mouth. All along the outside of the building were various trimmed bushes and shrubs, along with dozens and dozens of flowerbeds, but given the weather they were lacking any blossoms. Crawling up the sides of the house were twisting vines, which strangely enough didn't seem to be binding it in a suffocating manner; instead they gave an appearance of modest grandeur, which Ginny surmised was the exact image of the entire Potter line.

'It's beautiful...' Ginny breathed, and she let go of Harry's arm, gracefully walking over and admiring the structure.

'I'm glad you like it, your opinion is more important to me than anyone else's.' Ginny glanced back adoringly.

'Can we go inside?'

'Of course.' Harry walked up and grasped the lower jaw of the lion's mouth, which served as the actual knocking utensil. He knocked three times, until the door was swung open. Both Harry and Ginny looked down, to see an old female house elf, who was wearing a small black smock with a white apron over it.

'Master Harry! How good it is to see you sir! And you have brought someone with you!? Welcome madam.' The house elf said, curtsying to both. 'My name is Milly, and I am the eldest house elf. Is Master Harry in need of anything?'

'Actually, Milly, could you tell me something?'

Ginny looked at Harry in surprise. Was there something else? Harry, however, was looking down at the house elf anxiously.

'Did Dobby say if he would come and work here? I had asked one of the other elves to ask him for me...'

Milly looked down at the ground and began to shuffle her feet. 'Oh Master Harry, I tried to convince Dobby, but Dobby says that he is needed at Hogwarts during the school year, but would love to come serve Harry Potter during the summertime, but that he is so very sorry to not be able to otherwise.' Milly said all of this very quickly, as if it were her fault that Dobby could not come to work.

Harry looked a bit downcast but still thanked the house elf and she scurried off. Harry looked around and breathed in the air.

'So I'm guessing that this is the entrance hall?' Ginny said.

'Oh, you're so very smart Gin.' Harry said with a grin. Ginny smacked him playfully and stepped forward, turning herself around in a circle, taking the atmosphere in. On one side of the hall was a magnificent mahogany staircase, complete with a shining smooth banister. All around the walls were portraits of the Potter ancestors, many of whom were snoring in their frames. Other's were awake and alert, whispering to their neighbors about the newcomers.

'There was something that I forgot to tell you too, Ginny, there's a portrait of my parents...and myself. Its hanging up the stairs, right on the wall above the landing...they must've had it done right after I was born...it scared me the first time I saw it...'

Once again, showing her deep compassion, Ginny took Harry's hand in her's and tugged them towards the stairs. 'Show it to me?' She knew that Harry was feeling alone and hurt, because the portrait of his family was now the only relic of the three of them, besides the photo's he had from the album Hagrid had given him during his first year.

Harry nodded his head and led them upstairs and onto the landing. In front of them was a portrait of Harry's mother, Lily, sitting in a red chair holding a baby Harry, who's forehead was completely smooth, though his small tuft of black hair was as untidy as ever. The chair was in front of a roaring fire and its mantle, in what looked like a study, while Harry's father, James, was standing behind the pair. His parents were smiling, and his mother was leaning down to the baby, as if to point him in the direction of the painter.

'You had such a lovely family...I wish I could've met your parents, they seem like brilliant people.'

'They _were_ brilliant, but so are you...and I don't want to be in a bad mood this entire day so why don't I show you the house, eh?'

Ginny stood on the landing, and put on a cute, playful, pretend to ponder look. 'How's this,' she said, 'why don't we skip the other stuff and you show me your bedroom first...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Well, I'm not to positive, but I'm pretty sure that I know the sex of your baby, Mr and Mrs Weasley. Would you like to know?'

Hermione was laying back on the examination table, and the healer, Healer Grenica, a middle-aged woman with dark brown hear with white streaks, had her wand pressed against Hermione's protruding belly, the area glowing.

'Are you sure that you know already? Muggle doctors can't tell for at least a few months!'

'Well, like I said, I'm not positive, but I have my guess, and just to tell you, I've never been wrong.' Healer Grenica said with a warm smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

'Could you give us a moment please?' Hermione asked, turning towards the healer.

'Of course, i'll be back in five minutes.' She responded, and swept out of the room. Hermione turned to Ron, who was standing awkwardly with his hands shoved in his pockets, unsure of what to do. Hermione reached out for one of his arms and took his hand in hers'.

'What are you thinking?' She asked.

'I dunno...what am I supposed to be thinking?' His voice had a slightly harsh tone but Hermione brushed it off as tension and nerves.

'Well, I was hoping that you would tell me whether you wanted to hear the baby's sex or not...so?' she asked tentatively.

'I dunno...I guess so...'

'Ron, what's wrong? Why are you being so touchy?'

Ron breathed in heavily before turning to face her. 'It's you, okay? Ever since you've gotten pregnant, I haven't been able to even talk to you properly, or anything like that. I mean, come on Hermione, you've been snapping at me for every bloody thing and you know it!'

'And _you _know the reason for it! I have hormones Ronald, _hormones. _They do things to me. Right now i'm acting normal, I know, but at other times you just need to deal with me, okay? It happens to me, it happens to everyone! For Merlin's sake, even when Ginny gets pregnant, she's going to be exactly like this with James...or whoever she's with. Do you get what i'm saying?'

Ron looked up with a slightly apologetic face. 'Yeah, I guess I do. I dunno, I just didn't see all this coming, you know?'

'Yes, I know. But what do you think? Do you want to find out?'

Ron's face lit up a bit. 'Yeah, of course I do. Don't you?'

Hermione giggled, 'Yes, I just wanted to make sure you did too. Shall we call her in?' Ron nodded his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry pushed Ginny up against the cold stone of the wall; they were at the base of the staircase that led up to the bedroom in the tower. He pinned her arms up above her head with one hand, to other gripping her hip, pushing himself into her.

'Oi, I see you're excited already...do I really turn you on that badly?' Ginny said with a smirk as she felt Harry's hard on.

The muffled sound of 'mmhmmm' came from Harry's mouth as he dug himself into her neck. A soft moan escaped Ginny's mouth, and as it did Harry dropped his hands from her's and placed them underneath her bum, lifting her up. Reacting instantly, Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and placed her arms around his neck. She kissed him furiously, her hands running through his already messy hair. He began to walk up the spiral staircase, albeit difficultly, seeing as he was distracted by the tongue wrestling that was occuring in his mouth. When they finally reached the top, Harry panting slightly, allowed Ginny to wriggle out of his grasp, and walk backwards, staring at him seductively.

'You've got something I want...' She crooned.

'Oh really? And what's that Miss Weasley?' Harry asked, amused beyond belief. Ginny began to walk towards him, her hands moving to the center of her stomach and resting there, tips touching tips.

'I think you already know Harry...' She replied, her finger tips coming apart and moving down to the small pink button that rested right below her navel. She began to unbutton it, then moved up and slowly undid the rest, her eyes still on Harry.

'Do I? I didn't think that I did...' He said, a gleam in his eyes as he walked around Ginny and to her back, where he placed her hands underneath the neck of her shirt, sliding his hands onto her bare shoulders and slipping the garment off. Ginny shivered as he began to place small kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. She was wearing a small, delicate light pink bra, and Harry relished in the touch and feel of the soft lace against his fingertips as he fingered the lace in the back. Ginny let out a soft moan, and Harry thought that he hadn't heard a sound sexier than that.

'So I have a question...' Ginny said, as she bent her neck so that Harry could get better access to the flesh below her ear.

'Ask...away...' Harry said, through kisses that he was placing on her earlobe.

'Do you...ohhhh' Ginny shuddered with pleasure. 'Do you normally do all this with your dates and girlfriends?'

'Ginnyyyyyyyy!' Harry whined, detaching himself and looking at her, half-annoyed and half-sad that his treat was being taken away.

'I'm sorry! I just need to ask.' She replied indignantly.

'Well if you must know, no i don't, but thanks alot for ruining the moment.'

'Harry...Harry...' Ginny continued to say his name until he turned around to look at her.

'Yes?'

'You know you are completely unable to stay mad at me. I'm sorry for ruining the moment, I just needed to ask! I kept thinking about that Chloe girl.'

'Her? Gin, why in the name of Merlin would you be thinking about Chloe at a time like this?'

'I don't know...I mean, Harry, you know that I was practically fuming with jealously that time she came and yelled at you at the sushi restaurant...I don't like the fact that you've been with other people!'

'Oh, you're one to talk, Gin.'

'I _didn't mean it like that!_ What I _meant_ was that I don't like the thought of you touching other girls and being as affectionate with other girls as you are with me! Does that make any sense to you?'

'My god Ginny, of course it makes sense! How do you think _I _ feel when I know that every night you go home to James, that you sleep in the same bed as him, that you let him kiss you goodnight! For crying out loud, of course I understand!'

Ginny let out a great sigh and went to sit on the bed.

'What am I supposed to do? I know i'm a filthy hypocrite but I can't help it! It's my situation...'

'Then maybe you should change it.' Harry said, a slight bite in his voice.

'Harry, don't get that way now, you know it's not my fault.'

'Then who's fault is it Gin! It's not _my_ fault, it's not Ron or Hermione's, it's not James' fault...But it's not yours either I guess, it's just the way things are.'

'Yeah, and maybe...I don't know...maybe I should take care of it before I get over my head with things right now.' Ginny got up from the bed and strode over to her blouse which was lying on the ground.

'Ginny, no don't do that. I'm sorry, I know that you get jealous and I know that you were just wondering...I'm sorry for snapping at you.'

Ginny looked over at his pleading eyes, and realized that she couldn't say no. Harry was sitting on the bed, and she walked over and put her arms around his neck, his head resting just on her collarbone.

'I love you, Harry.' She whispered. 'I don't know what it is, but somehow you're the only one that can make me feel so...compelte.'

'I know Gin, I know...and I love you too. Can I tell you something?'

'Yes, of course.'

He looked up at her and into her eyes.

'You're the only one I could ever see living with me...here.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Congratulations, why don't I give you two a moment.' Healer Grenica said, ushering herself out of the patient room.

'I'm going to have a baby girl?' Ron said, his face blank and his skin abnormally pale.

'Yes, Ron! We're having a girl!' Squealed Hermione, who was squeezing Ron's hand tighter than ever.

'I'm going to have my very own baby girl?' He continued, obviously not comprehending Hermione's excited voice. 'A baby...' -gulp- 'girl...a baby girl. Oh Merlin, Hermione! We're having a baby girl!' He turned to her excitedly, his face now a delicate shade of red.

'Yes I know Ronald! I need to phone my mum and dad immediatly, they're going to be so excited! They adore girls.'

Suddenly the same medi-wizard came back into the room.

'Oh I'm so, so sorry. I can't believe I forgot to tell you...the reports just came back and, oh I'm just so sorry. Mr and Mrs Weasley, you're having _twin _girls, not just one. So sorry to have forgotton that, I really am, it must be quite a shock to you all. I apologize...'

'TWINS!?!?' Hermione burst out at the healer. 'I'm having twins?!'

'Yes, once again I'm so sorry to have not told you earlier, it just didn't come up when I was checking the sex, it was only when I read the report...Shall I leave you two alone once again?'

Yes, could you please?' replied Hermione, her voice oddly harsh, but only because of her sudden shock with the news. 

'Hermione...' Ron said tentatively. 'Hermione? What's wrong, why are'nt you saying anything?'

'Oh Ron, two babies?! Can we handle that? Can I handle that? I mean, I know we have your mother, but _two babies? At the same time?_'

'Hermione, Hermione, its going to be alright! Look at Fred and George, they're fine!'

'Oh, you call Fred and George fine? They're the biggest mischief makers alive! Or they were...'

'Mione, stop worrying. How come i'm taking this better than you? That doesn't make sense...' He pondered quietly.

'I don't know...I just don't know! You'd think that I of all people could handle this, but...but I just can't! I can't Ron, I can't!' Hot tears started pouring out of her eyes, and Ron immediatly rushed to her side. 'What if I can't take care of them? What then? What if I have to give up my job? I didn't expect two kids...you know that I didn't. I didn't think that it would be...possible.'

'Well twins do run in the family...I'm honestly not that surprised. But they're the first twin girls we've had in a long time! We'll have two mini-Ginny's running around the place...with your smarts of course.' Hermione gave a quiet chuckle.

'Are you sure?'

'Of course I'm sure. Plus, don't forget that i'll be there too. You're not alone.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Harry...what are you saying?' Her great brown eyes were looking at Harry's twinkling emerald one's tentatively.

'Well just that...er...when things are, um, sorted out...that you would be the one to, well, be here with me.'

'Oh, Harry. You can't be thinking these things! Not yet at least...there's a long way to go, remember?'

'I know, I know, I was just saying though...would you want to? Live here that is.'

'Of course I would, you know that I always will too. Harry you're the one for me, and, err, hopefully i'm the one for you too.'

Harry chuckled. 'Come here, you.' He said pulling her onto the bed and pinning her down so that he was perched on top of her, his weight resting in his arms which were placed on either sides of Ginny's head. He kissed her neck, and then started his way down, though the crevice of her breasts. With a flick of annoyance, Harry swiftly undid the front clasp, letting the bra bounce back, releasing Ginny's small chest. He slowly kissed each one, letting his tongue play with the soft flesh. Ginny arched her back, the sensation tickling her inners.

'Harry...' She said quietly, as he made his way down her stomach and to the buttons of her low slung jeans. His hands moved quickly to undo the button and the zipper. He slowly peeled off the jeans, which were stuck to Ginny as if there was Ringwald's Ever-Lasting Glue keeping the two together.

'Merlin Ginny, how tight are these jeans?' He said, astonished.

'Tight enough...I thought you'd like them.'

'Oh I do, they're just a pain to get off of you.' Ginny giggled. With a final tug, Harry got them off of her ankles, only to reveal matching lace panties. Harry moved up her body, one elbow next to her head, supporting his body, while the other grabbed her thigh, pulling it up so that he could gain better access.

'You are so beautiful.' Harry whispered, as his hand slid up her soft skin and to the lace. Catching hold of the fabric, he slowly began to pull them down.

'Wait!' Ginny said suddenly.

'What now, Gin.' Harry said irritably, but suddenly smirked when he saw Ginny's playful expression.

'I want to see some of you before you get to see all of me. Now shirt off.'

Harry laughed but obeyed, throwing his white button down onto the floor, along with his undershirt.

'Anything else?' He said playfully.

'mmmm, no, that's enough for now.'

'Oh is it?' He said, as his hand went back up her tight and began to finger the lace.

'I see that i'm not the only one who is excited...' He said with a smirk as he felt the moistness of her panties. Ginny simply grinned. Harry continued to finger the matieral until his hormones got the better of him, and he swiftly pulled them down and threw them onto the floor. Ginny then wriggled her way out from under him, moving to the plush arrangement of pillows and throwing herself back into them. Harry got on his fours and moved towards her, coming to her feet. He began to kiss her toes, then moving up her baby soft skin, past her knees until he reached her thighs. Ginny giggled and started to squirm. Harry kept going, his tongue racing up the skin until it reached her. Ginny gasped, and let herself go, writhing in the pleasure of the moment.


	7. Chapter 7: What Did You Say?

**A/N: Hey, sorry for taking awhile, it took me some time to think of some new smaller plots (you'll see what im talking about). enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

**xx Kyra**

Chapter 7: What did you say?

Ginny disentangled herself from the pile of sheets, her hair slightly askew, only to see Harry walk out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped snugly around his hips. Ginny sighed as she stared at his oh-so-small happy trail which died before reaching his navel. She loved that happy trail.

'Just woke up?' Harry said to her, as he gathered his clothes from the foot of the bed.

'Mmmhmm' She responded as she rubbed her eyes, making sure there wasn't any eye gunk which would most likely embarrass her.

'Er, Gin? Could I have my shirt back?' Harry asked tentatively. Ginny gave a confused look before turning her head down and realizing that she was, in fact, wearing his white button-down.

'Yeah, sure...It's quite comfortable though...much more comfortable than those jeans.' she said in mock disgust, nodding her head in their direction.

'Ahh, yes, the pains women endure for beauty.' Harry said, assuming that he was being wise.

'Oh, but you see, we endure these pains for you.' Ginny said scathingly, but then broke out into a grin. She swung her legs over the edge of the massive mahogany bed (why was everything in this house mahogany?) 'I'm quite sad though,' she said, a small pout on her delectable lips, 'I wish you would've waited for me to take a shower...They're oh-so-much fun when i'm in there...' she said with a giggle.

'Shit.' Harry cursed to himself, and then began to rub his jaw in a look of thought. 'Well, could I go in again?' He asked, his eyes pleading.

Ginny laughed. 'No, silly boy. You missed your chance.' Her voice was playful, but then it changed. 'But really, it'll be faster this way...Don't you still want to see your parents' room?' She asked seriously.

'Yeah, yeah, of course I do...I'll just get changed then.'

'Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes.' She said, striding over to the bathroom. Suddenly she turned around; 'Oh, I forgot, here's your shirt.'

Ginny seductively unbottoned the shirt, looking down at her bare chest as she went, slipped the garment off and walked over to Harry, handing it over on the tip of her index finger, as if she wasn't doing _anything_ to turn him on in the slightest. She quickly followed by placing a peck on his cheek, and then swiftly turning around and walking to the bathroom, her bare back swinging with every step.

'God-damnit.' Harry muttered to himself as he heard the shower tap turn on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Oh, Dr. Montegomery, I'm so glad that you could fit me in during your tight schedual, I just really needed to see you.' Hermione said, as she sat down in the psych-healer's office. The room contained a sleek black leather couch and a massive black leather chair, which the healer was sitting on. Lining the walls were glass bookcases filled to the brim with medical books, which made Hermione's heart pound as her desire to pluck one out and devour it soared.

(A/N: a psych-healer is like a psychiatrist, for those who couldn't pick it up)

'So what is it that you wanted to talk about, Hermione? You do seem awefully tense.' The healer said observantly in her calm and collected voice.

Hermione began to fidget with her hands and looked down onto her lap.

'Well, you know how I'm pregnant?'

The healer chuckled appreciatively, 'Yes, I think most people know.'

'Well...erm...my _means of getting pregnant_, aren't known to anyone, if you get what I'm saying.' Hermione gave the medi-wizard an uncharacteristic meaningful look.

'I'm trying to understand what you're talking about Hermione...Is there something that you would like to share with me?'

'I don't know, I really don't, because on one hand, it's not the most terrible thing in the world, what I did, but it's the fact that I haven't told anyone, not even Ron, who most definitely should know.'

'Uh-huh...Hermione, is the child Ron's?' The witch asked her cautiously.

'Of course it is! Healer Montegomery, you of all people I would expect to realize that _that _is certainly not the case.'

'Okay, then what is, in fact, the case?'

'Well...' Hermione looked down at her hands again, which were twidling their thumbs. 'Well, you see, when I first came to St. Mungo's for a check-in with the maternity healer, just to make sure that I was ready to have kids, and also so that she could give me the potion to..erm...up my chances...' Montegomery gave her a quick nod of understanding. 'Well, I was told that I wasn't, well, fertile, i'll put it.'

'Oh Hermione, why didn't you tell me sooner? You've been seeing me for three years! This isn't the type of thing I like you to keep to yourself.'

'I know, I know, I don't know why I didn't, but by the time came for me to tell Ronald, I couldn't! I needed to have a baby, I still do! It's the one thing missing from my life...and well, I didn't want to dissapoint him by telling him that I wasn't fertile.'

'Hermione, you still should have come to me...we could have discussed, um, options.'

'I thought about it, but in my mind at the time, I wanted to do this on my own. I mean, pregnancy isn't the sort of thing I planned on needing help with! You know?'

'Knowing you, I can understand what you're saying. What happened next, because I'm almost positive that this isn't the entire story.'

'Well no, it isn't, but I don't know if I can bear to say the rest. It's just so unlike me to have kept this all a secret! And the worst thing about what i've done, is that I never told Ron...he's already gotten mad at me for not telling him about the baby, this could be even worse!'

'Hermione, you know that I can't force you to tell me anything. It's completely up to you. But I can help you, i'm your confidant, that's what i'm here for.'

'I know...I just don't know if I can tell you yet...If I can tell anyone...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'It's okay Harry, you don't have to be afraid of anything, I'm here.'

Harry and Ginny were standing outside of the two great wooden doors that lead into the Potters' old room. Harry's hand was placed carefully on the wrought silver handle, as it had been for the past two minutes. Ginny could see his mind arguing with itself, back and forth, debating whether or not he was ready to face what was inside. It was like his return to Godric's Hollow, and Ginny was trying to figure out what the difference between now and then was. Certainly, back then Harry had had other matters on his mind, Lord Voldemort for starters. But nevertheless, he had faced his original home with bravery and confidence, or so she had been told, and had rummaged through the old remnants successfully. Then why was this any different? Ginny didn't know. It might have been the fact that there were no distractions anymore, that this was another place where Harry was to be reminded of his loss and their previous existence.

Finally Harry turned the knob and pushed open one of the doors. Immediatly Ginny could tell that no one had been in the room since its occupants had last used it. There were a few clothes strewn here and there, a robe hanging off the side of a chair. A scattering of cobwebs lingered in the corners of the rooms, and on the mantle, a fully melted candle lay.

Ginny stood in shock; she hadn't been anticipating the room to be like this, and neither, she surmised, had Harry.

'How could...how did they...it never changed? I don't get it...' Harry said, clearly unsure of what to do.

'Harry, maybe we should go, this might not be the best idea...'

'No.' He said suddenly. 'I need to see it, I just...I just can't believe that it hasn't changed during the past twenty-two years.'

'Do you think that they might have wanted it to be left this way?'

'I don't know...it might have been my grandparents that stopped the house elves from touching everything...I just don't know why.'

Ginny stood in the silence for a moment, before an idea struck her.

'What if they left everything as is...for you? So that you could one day see what your life was like? I mean, I know that Godric's Hollow still had remnants of your home, but maybe they realized that this is different?'

'I don't know Gin...that's kind of a stretch...'

'Well don't you see it Harry? It's like a scene, a moment from their lives, a still picture, if you will. If nothing has changed, then maybe something in here will show you what your parents were really like...their personalities, other than the ones you know from their days at Hogwarts...'

Harry looked at Ginny and then back down at the ground.

'Harry, what's wrong?'

'It's just that...how are you able to figure this out? What if it isn't even true? I mean, we aren't going to be able to figure out the real reason, but how can you derive so much just from this?'

Ginny gave a small chuckle.

'It's just the way I am Harry...I'm perceptive I guess. And this is probably why it's good I'm here with you...'

Harry squeezed her hand. He had never felt a connection with anyone quite as strong as his with Ginny.

'Well, do you want to go in?' Ginny asked, looking up at Harry expectantly. Harry nodded his head and led them forward.

On their left was a great canopied wooden bed, with red drapes with gold trim. On either side was a bedside table, upon which various belongings had been strewn. Harry looked around; his heart panged. He wished that his parents would suddenly walk out of the bathroom, smiling at him, or else jump out from behind the bed, shouting 'BOO!', making it all a joke. But no such thing happened. The room remained silent. If he and Ginny decided to back out of the room and close the door, once again it would seem as if no one had entered for the past two decades.

'It's a really nice room...' Ginny mused. Harry just nodded his head. He was too speachless to talk. He let go of Ginny's hand and walked forward, turning around in a circle, looking around him. He noticed in one corner was a bassinet, _his _bassinet. It was white with lace hangings, the most picturesqe baby's crib he had ever seen. He tried to picture himself as an infant, with his parents. It seemed impossible that the last time the room was occupied was when he was there last. The last time the room had been used, he was sleeping in that very basket...

Ginny walked around the room, her fingers brushing along the wall, sliding over the contours of the wall to wall bookcase that occupied one entire length of the room. She then came to the dresser, an inch deep in dust, and laying on it was an album. She picked up the red and gold, leather bound book, blowing away the dust.

'Oh, Harry...Come and see this...'

Harry briskly walked over and peered over her shoulder. In her hands was an album entitled _The Potter Family_.

'Shall we open it?' She asked cautiously. Harry grunted his approval. She opened the album, the book creaking ever so slightly from lack of use. The first page contained a single photo of the entire family; Ginny counted- there were eighteen.

'This...This was my family?' Harry asked, his mouth agape. Ginny nodded her head. Harry stared down at the little faces. In the center of the picture, sitting on two wicker chairs, were a very old couple, who he guessed had been his great grandparents. Above them stood three elderly couples, and Harry recognized one of them as his grandparents. The other two must have been their siblings and their spouses. Sitting in chairs next to them and kneeling on the grass were baby Harry, his parents, another baby and its parents, and then two more couples. Harry stared in amazement. This was his family, this was proof of it. His family wasn't only consistent of the Dursley's...there had been more. Who was the other child? It had to be a cousin of his...But why hadn't Harry been sent to any of his relatives houses when his parents passed away? Why had he been shipped to the Dursleys'? Harry stood in the silence, a million thoughts and questions running through his head. It wasn't until Ginny broke his train of thought did he stop.

'Do you reckon any of them are alive?'

'I have no idea...' Harry said truthfully.

'You should find out, Harry...If there is anyone left, you should try and contact them...'

Harry sat in his thoughts for a moment.

'Yeah...Yeah I think I will. I'll ask the house elves if they know.'

'That's a good idea. If anyone, they would know, wouldn't they?'

'I think so...Let's go.'

'Do you want me to bring the album with me?' Ginny asked, motioning to the leather book.

'Yeah, definitely. That I want to keep...I'll come back though...look through the rest of the stuff...'

'You should...and thanks for bringing me here, Harry. It means alot...'

'No, thank _you_ Gin. If you weren't here, I wouldn't have been able to come in here...'

Ginny took his hand and squeezed it.

'Lets go.' She said softly, and Harry nodded his head, leading the pair out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione walked into the crowded French restaurant, clutching her handbag securely to her side. She scanned the room for a platinum blonde head, but to her dismay, she couldn't find it. Instead, she promptly marched over to the maitre'd, who was standing behind a small pedistal.

'Hello, I have reservations under the name Miss Bennington, has she arrived yet?' Hermione asked politely. The maitre'd scanned the list in front of him, only to give her a slight shake of the head.

'Not as of yet, Madam. Would you like me to seat you, though? I'll be sure to send over Miss Bennington immediately upon her arrival.'

Hermione nodded her head.

'Yes, that would be lovely, thank you.' The maitre'd motioned for the hostess to show her to her table, and Hermione followed her through the winding path, past all the dining couples and small friendly get-togethers. Finally she sat her in the small table next to the window. Outside, Hermione could see the wind blowing the leaves everywhere, and knew that winter was approaching fast.

Suddenly she spotted a long veil of blonde hair rush past the entrance and stomp her way over to Hermione's table. The woman was wearing a large black fur coat with a small emerald green silk dress underneath it. Hermione wondered why someone would wear a slip dress during the beginning of the winter season, but simply ignored her musings. The woman sat down in a huff across Hermione.

'So? What did you need to see me so urgently about?' She asked harshly. 'You know that I have a very hectic schedual.'

'Oh, of course.' Hermione said under her breath. She looked up at the rigid, overly make-uped face. 'Well...I have this problem...'

'Uh-huh, and what would that be? You remember our agreement Hermione.' She said sternly.

'I know, of course I remember it...But I'm sorry. I need to tell someone Chrystal...I really do. I can't keep this to myself anymore.'

_It was August of the same year, as Hermione walked out of St. Mungo's with a distressed look upon her porcelain face. She had just been told that, unlike all the other women she knew, she could not produce a child on her own. Motherhood, Hermione's greatest challenge, had already beaten her to a pulp. She had somberly walked across the road and to a small road side cafe, where she sat down and placed her head in her hands, dejected. _

_Suddenly, a blonde haired woman sat down across from her in the empty chair. Her hair was glittering in the summer's sunshine, as was her low cut satin halter top. The woman stared at Hermione, who had lifted her head ever so slightly to get a glimpse of the intruder, and pulled out her metallic hand bag. The woman swiftly pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She motioned to them._

_'Do you mind?' _

_Hermoine shook her head. She was completely indifferent to anything that went on around her at that moment. _

_'So what's your problem?' The woman asked harshly._

_'Excuse me?' Hermione said croakily. _

_'What...Is...Your...Problem?' The woman said slowly, as if explaining to a four year old. 'Why are you looking like a kicked puppy?'_

_'Erm...I just got some bad news.'_

_'Mmhmm. What happened?'_

_'Do I know you or something?' Hermione asked, thoroughly confused as to why this strange woman was questioning her._

_'No. But you look as if you first need a stiff drink and then a person to talk to.'_

_Hermione simply grunted. She wasn't sure what she needed...she just didn't like this mysterious woman telling her what she needed or seemed to need._

_'Well.' The woman said, taking a drag and blowing out the hazy smoke. 'Are you going to tell me what's wrong?'_

_Hermione looked at the woman quizically. _

_'Can I first ask you this...Who are you?'_

_'Oh, sorry about that.' The woman exhaled some more smoke. 'I'm Chrystal. Chrystal Bennington.'_

_'Of the Bennington Estates, Bennington?'_

_'That's the one.' Chrystal said with a smug look. 'And who are you?'_

_'I'm Hermione Granger...Well Granger-Weasley, now that I'm married.'_

_'Oh! I've heard of you. You work in the Department of Muggle Relations, don't you?'_

_Hermione choked on the tea she was sipping. Then she bent down, and started talking in a conspiratorily low whisper._

_'You're a witch!?'_

_The woman called Chrystal laughed. 'Yeah, I am. My entire family is.'_

_Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. Who would have thought that she, Hermione Granger, would ever interact with this woman...And actually find it amusing? She certainly hadn't._

_'So...Are you going to tell me your problem?' Chrystal urged once again._

_'Well...It's very personal...'_

_'It's alright...look, you probably look at me and think that I'm some rich girl who lioves off of her parents money...and it's true. But I also know what it's like to be rejected...and what it's like to lose things. Plus, look at it this way...who am I going to tell your secrets to?'_

_Hermione considered her options. She could either lift the weight that had now settled comfortably on her chest, or else brush away the one chance she might have to spill her secrets and receive advice in return...even if it _was _from this girl. _

_'Well alright...but you just have to realize that nothing like this has ever happened to me...it's quite a big deal, if you must know.'_

_'Alright. You have my word, I won't tell anyone. And yes, I understand how grave this is to you...If that helps at all.'_

_'It does.' Hermione said with a small smile. She was taken by such strong surprise that this woman was as sincere as she seemed. It didn't fit somehow, that someone who gave off an air of indifference and snobbery would actually care...'Well today I had an appointment with the Maternity Healers at St. Mungo's...but it just didn't turn out as I expected.' Hermione paused for a moment, staring down into the dregs of her tea. 'They told me that I was barren...That I couldn't produce my own children because I didn't have any eggs. And now? Now I don't know what to do! I've never failed at something in life, never! How could this happen? How could this happen to _me

_Hermione buried her face into her hands. Chrystal placed her cigarette in the ashtray and gave Hermione what was supposed to be a comforting pat on the arm, but instead felt like someone was lightly smacking her. _

_'I don't know what to say Hermione...I myself am never going to have children. I don't want them. It almost seems like a waste if you ask me.'_

_'A waste of what?' Hermione asked with a pang of confusion._

_'A waste of my eggs. I'm not barren, yet I don't even want kids. Therefore, I'm wasting them.'_

_Hermione stood silent. She didn't know what to say. If she agreed, she would almost come off as selfish, but if she disagreed, she would be lying to herself. She decided to not say anything. Chrystal also remained silent, until a bright look came upon her face, as if a lightbulb had switched on in her head.  
_

_'Hermione...'_

_'Yes?'_

_'What if...What if I, well, donated my eggs?'_

_'What? That's ridiculous.'_

_'No, it's not. Muggles do it. You can donate your eggs to someone else, and when combined with the sperm, it works! You can get pregnant!'_

_'No, no. I know what you're talking about, believe me, I'm muggle-born. And the procedure isn't that simple. You can't have the eggs emplanted and then once you have sex you get pregnant. It's not like that. You need to have both...er..parts first in order to do that. The boys and the girls. They fertilize and then get emplanted.'_

_'Well then you could do that!'_

_'Chrystal! First of all, I hardly know you. I don't know why you're talking such rubbish. I mean, i'm incredibly flattered that you would offer your eggs, but just think about it rationally. To even begin to comprehend this type of thing is...is...is ridiculous! It's simply incomprehensible! I couldn't do that!' She said indignantly. 'And that's not even thinking about how to do it...you know, do it without telling Ron, my husband.'_

_'Well it was just a suggestion you know...no need to get cranky.'_

_'I know, I'm sorry. Look, I'm grateful for the offer...it's just a bit too, er, far fetched for my taste.'_

_'Okay. It was just an idea...you know, to get you pregnant.'_

_Hermione started to think. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. What if it worked? If they could pull it off?_

_Hermione and Chrystal decided to go through with it. Despite the fact that it was a heinous idea, it was fool proof enough to work. They met for the next few weeks, and finally went through with the emplantation after Hermione worked her magic on Ron. After the St. Mungo's visit, the pair of girls decided to have a serious talk about the aftermath._

_'So we tell no one, correct?' Chrystal said, her breasts threatening to fall out of her pink v-neck sweater as she leaned forward on the coffee table. _

_'Yes. It's bad enough that no one knows i'm barren, let alone pregnant with another woman's child.'_

_'Hermione! It's not my child. It's yours. OK?'_

_'Alright, alright. Well,' Hermione looked down at her twidling thumbs, 'I guess I won't be seeing you anymore now...I mean, to keep seeing each other would be a bit odd, wouldn't it? Once I have the baby and all?'_

_'Yeah...I guess it would be.' Chrystal said softly. 'It's been nice knowing you Hermione. I'm glad I was able to help you out.'_

_'Thank you so much. You don't know how much I owe you.'_

_'Well then.' Chrystal said, placing down a muggle note onto the table. 'Goodbye.'_

_'Bye.' Hermione said quietly, giving a slight wave of her hand. _

_Hermione thought that that was the last time she would ever see Chrystal, apart from maybe society magazines or the gossip column in the Daily Prophet. She was wrong, however. Not more than three weeks later, Hermione and Ron walked into Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and came across the leggy heiress, who had a smug look upon her face as she sat upon George's lap, playing with his hair. Hermione gasped, and Ron gave her and George a startled look._

_'What are you-' Hermione began._

_'Who are you two?' Chrystal cut her off and demanded harshly._

_'I'm, er, Ron, and this is my wife, Hermione...I'm George's younger brother.' Ron said awkwardly._

_'Oh. I'm Chrystal, your brother's girlfriend.' She said pompously. Hermione gave her a quizical look, only to be on the recieving end of a glare, clearly meaning _'Be quiet or I'll snap your wand in two.'

_'Well, erm, I was just here to pick up some Back Rubbing Lotion, you know, the one that makes you feel like you're getting a back rub when you put it on?'_

_'That could be used in some very naughty ways...' Chrystal said with a snigger under her breath. Hermione heard it and looked at her, appalled. _

_'Sure little brother.' Fred said gleefully, standing up and walking over to one of the shelves. 'Anything for our dear ol' pregger' Hermione...It is for Hermione, right?'_

_'Yes Fred.' Ron said dully._

_Soon after, the couple walked out of the joke shop, lotion in hand, and made their way over to Madam Malkins, for Hermione needed maternity robes. _

_'I wonder who that girl is...' Ron mused while flipping through some men's robes._

_'I have no idea...' Hermione replied airily. _

_Chrystal never acknowledged Hermione as anything but Ron's wife ever again. She played a mean and snobbish girl, not the caring person Hermione had experienced for that short while. Until now that is._

'What do you mean, _you can't keep this to yourself anymore_.' Chrystal hissed.

'I can't! I know we agreed not to tell anyone, but I need to! I can't keep it up anymore!'

'We had an agreement, Hermione. You can't suddenly go back on that.'

'It's not like I want to!' Hermione said indignantly. 'I just can't keep it to myself anymore. It seems wrong.'

'Look, you got yourself into this situation. You set down the guidelines. How can you suddenly think you can change them, huh?'

'I'm sorry, Chrystal. It's just the way it is. I'm going to tell Ronald.'

'Fine. Go tell him.' Chrystal said, throwing her napkin back onto the table and standing up. She hadn't even taken a sip of water, and already she wanted to leave. 'But just remember, none of this was my fault. If you go sinking, I don't go down with you. Got it?'

'It's _crystal _clear.' Hermione said sarcastically. Chrystal gave her one last scathing look before tottering out of the restaurant on her four inch heels.

When had this woman changed?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny placed one last soft kiss on Harry's lips before taking a step back and looking up into his emerald green eyes. They were back in Hogsmeade now, the wind blustering around them, saying their goodbye's.

'Look, Harry, there's something we need to talk about.'

'Okay. Shoot.'

'You see, I think I may need to sort some things out with James for awhile...'

'Alright. We won't see each other for a week or so. That's fine with me.'

'No...Harry..I mean at least a month or so. I need to think, I need some space. I need to figure out how to let James go easily.'

'But Ginny...wha-what was today then?'

'Today was great. I haven't had this good of a time in ages, believe me. I love you Harry. But I need to distance myself from you for a little while. You won't understand, I know you won't, but I have to.'

She placed a hand on his cheek, and then finally whispered, 'Goodbye, Harry.'

With that, Ginny disapparated from the spot and back to her apartment, leaving Harry standing behind, wondering where he had gone wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well guys, another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. I know there was alot more with the Hermione situation, i just thought that her side of the story needed a bit of...meat. **

**Tell me what you thought, give me suggestions if you like, just review please! it's really encouraging when you do. **

**xx kyra**

**ps. lots more to come! even James gets his two cents of chivalry...**


	8. Chapter 8: The Cruelty of Mistakes

Chapter 8: The Cruelty of Mistakes

_REPOST: Sorry, had to make some clarifications to the end. Read on : p_

_A/N: I am truly, sincerely, incredibly sorry! It's been too long, I know. What can I say, there isn't really a good excuse except for I have my school to deal with, so writing a chapter takes a good few months. To all you Hermione Ron readers, I hate to disappoint, but this chapter is mainly focused on Harry and Ginny and their…exploits. Enjoy!_

_xx Kyra_

Harry watched in utter perplexity as Ginny vanished from the spot. He was seriously considering walking over to the lake at Hogwarts and drowning himself within the intoxicatingly cold waters, which he had once endured many years back. The thoughts of '_what am I going to do?',_ '_Where did I go wrong?'_ And '_what the bloody hell is going on?' _ Were cycling through his mind. Honestly, couldn't she have picked a better time to do this? Preferably one a bit less shocking?

His mind floated about ten feet above his head, and he instinctively made his way through the thickening crowds of chivalrous dinner dates and friendly gatherings, into the warm sanctuary of the Three Broomsticks. He sat down on a free bar stool and signaled to Madam Rosmerta's saucy new apprentice for a firewhisky. Harry sighed as he cradled his head in his hands. One month without Ginny. _God only knows how long this is going to feel_, Harry thought to himself. His musings, however, were quickly interrupted by a slightly painful slap on the back.

'Harry!' The rough voice of Seamus Finnegan boomed into Harry's right ear.

'Hello Seamus.' Harry replied dryly.

'Why the long face? Everything alright? You know, I heard a rumor quite recently…so you and the little Weasley, eh?' Seamus said with a nudge and a smirk.

Harry's attention was whipped back into place as he spun his head around to directly look at Seamus. 'What did you just say?'

'I mean, I myself fancy blondes over anything else, but I'd settle for her, she's built herself quite the…character.'

Harry stared at Seamus with a dazed expression as he continued to ramble on about Ginny. When Seamus realized that his audience wasn't necessarily listening, he gave Harry a quick nudge in the ribs.

'What?' Harry said, torn from his blurred contemplations.

'So it's not true then?'

'Excuse me?' Harry was getting irritated.

'It's not true that you and Weasley's sister are, well, _up to stuff_?'

'We…we're not…I don't know what exactly you're suggesting…we just…' Harry was fumbling for words worse than he had when Hermione caught him and Ron looking at a catalogue for male enhancing potions during their sixth year. _Ahh the good ol' days._

'So you are! You sly dog, you!' Seamus gave him another whack on the back and chuckled.

'Seamus, hold on for a second. Where did you hear about this?' Harry asked, his demeanor quickly changing from bemused and delirious to somber.

'Hmm, well, if I can remember correctly, I think I first heard it from Lav, who heard it from some person she slept with named Sam, whose girlfriend Amanda-'

'Wait, is Sam a girl?' Harry said with a small glint of amusement in his eyes.

'Nah, wish he was though. Lavender as a lesbian, the thought alone…'

'I hear you, mate. But go on, who did this Amanda girl hear it from?'

'That's where the trail ends. Sorry Harry…hey, why do you want to know so badly anyways?'

'Seamus, are you daft or something? Don't you know that Gin is engaged to James Tucker?'

'As in the head of the Auror department? That James?'

'The very same. Listen, Seamus, this cannot, under any circumstances, get back to him, alright? I'm already severely fucked as it is, I can't have him find out…he could take away my job! Merlin! My job! Once this is over, he's going to fire me, AFTER taking the mickey out of me for sleeping with his fiancée…oh, Merlin.'

'Calm down Potter, it won't be that bad. He probably doesn't even know! Just track back…go find Lav, she's bound to be around the city somewhere…'

'Yeah, I think I'll do that…where does she live again?'

'Uhm…she shares a flat with Parvati and Padma, over in some muggle neighborhood in Sudbury.'

'Oh, right, right, I remember now. Ron once made me come and keep him company when Hermione dragged him over for a dinner party…nice place.'

'Oh yeah, I know, I've had my fair share of it too…'

'Lav?'

Seamus grinned, 'Oh, no…Padma. Makes me wish I was a Ravenclaw during school.'

'Damn, you are all over the place. Look, I have to go, try and figure this all out before the work week starts again…'

'Yeah, sure, I'll see you around Harry…Oh, by the way, say hello to Padma for me, will you?'

Harry grinned and nodded as he left the bar, seldom noticing that his firewhisky lay untouched on the counter, a soft golden light shining down upon it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny stared blandly at the frayed edges of jean cut-off shorts. Doing manual labor within her apartment wasn't proving to be as thought-consuming as she had hoped. In fact, the work only gave her something to do with her hands while her mind wandered aimlessly back and forth between James and Harry. Every time she began to list the reasons why she should stay with James, why she should give even the slightest amount of hope to her relationship with him, her thoughts always came back to the same conclusion: _what about Harry. _It was ridiculous to deny the friction, the energy that pulsated between the two of them. With James, things always seemed so…bland. But who was she to say that Harry was the solution? Who was to say that James wasn't enough for her, that he was the better choice over Harry? _Gods, I need Hermione. _

Within what seemed like seconds, Ginny was knocking on the beige door of her brother's third-floor, town house flat. Suddenly, Ron swung the door open and gave her a puzzled look.

'What chu' doing here at this time of the day? Shouldn't you be at work?'

'Personal holiday. Anyways, I would recommend moving.' She said matter-of-factly after taking a deep breath and knocking her head back towards the stairs.

'Why the bloody hell would you say that? I love my flat.'

'You might, but I don't think Hermione will in about six month's time.' Ginny said with a huff, pushing her brother aside and entering the spacious sitting room. After depositing her coat and bag on the settee, she turned to Ron, who was still standing in the same spot with an expression of utter confusion. 'You alright Ron?'

'Why would she not like the flat?'

Ginny snorted back her laughter. 'Pregnancy Ron? Ring any bells? Three flights of stairs aren't easy on a woman carrying a baby…'

'You forget that she's a _witch,_ smart one. She can do a thing called apparate.'

'Ron! You live in a muggle building, that's just not safe. Plus I've heard that you shouldn't apparate when you're pregnant. Nor ride elevators, as I hear you and her like to do in your spare time…I swear you're more like dad than I thought you were…' Ginny added under her breath.

'Fine, then I'll charm her stomach into feeling weightless.'

'That is just sick, Ron. Anyways, where is that trophy wife of yours, I want to talk with her.'

'She's just gone out to get some orthpodic, ornopelic, whatever the hell they're called, some sort of shoes that are more comfortable now that the pregnancy makes her feet hurt.'

'They're called orthopedic shoes….and Merlin, that puts me off childbirth, I wouldn't be caught dead in those shoes. They're hideous.'

'Don't make fun, Gin! Just wait until you want a little Harry-Ginny's running all over the-'

'Wha-what did you just say?'

'Oh, shite. Er…ignore that comment, alright? I meant to say, just wait until you want kids. That's right. Wait until then, ok? Want some tea? Hold on a sec, let me grab you a cup-'

'Ron, stop! You said Harry. Why did you say Harry….has he, er, said anything?'

Ron shrugged lamely and turned his face away.

'He has, hasn't he! Bugger, this isn't good. What did he say?'

'Ginny, this really isn't my place to say, I'm your brother, he's my best friend, no, no. I'm not saying anything.'

'Fine. Be that way. I'll just get it out of Hermione.'

'No you won't! She won't give into you!'

'I won't give into what?' Hermione said suddenly, locking the door behind her. The pair of ginger colored heads swerved to her direction, completely unaware of her arrival until then.

'Er, nothing, nothing. Want some tea Mione'?' Ron hastily replied, gesturing Ginny's prepared cup towards her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry gingerly reached for the door knocker, hesitant upon the touch. Should he go through with this? Did he even want to know the answer? So what if James knew, why should he care? _Because it's better to be in the know than in complete ignorance…_ Who cared if the saying went 'Ignorance is bliss'. It was complete shit anyways. The only thing that came from ignorance was possible harm to the situation…and it was clear that that was unneeded. He pushed the knocker twice before stepping back and waiting for a reply. It wasn't that he was nervous…he was just uncertain. Harry didn't like to be uncertain. Uncertainty was just as bad as ignorance in his mind. And did uncertainty, or ignorance for that matter, ever benefit him during his pervious years? Of course not. Just look at Voldemort. Would he be dead if Harry had been 'uncertain' of his moves or plans? By all means, no.

But this time was different; Harry wasn't uncertain about something so serious, it was more regarding the outcome of the situation. What if Lavender knew just as little as Seamus had? Or what if Amanda's lover actually ended the trail? Well there was no going back now…he had already signaled his arrival. A moment or two elapsed, and Harry could hear muffled voices inside, laughing and shouting enthusiastically. He could also hear the faint trace of music, something upbeat and poppy.

The door swung open and a tall thin brunette revealed herself. She was clad in a short yet fitted black dress with a high boat neck, long black gloves and sleek black flats, while her hair was pinned up into a chignon, a long cigarette holder outfitted with a thin cigarette hung limply out of her mouth, and copious amounts of pearls adorned her neck and ears. She gave Harry a small mysterious smirk, her eyes gleaming with hilarity.

'Lavender, I can't tell who this one's supposed to be.' She shouted over her shoulder to one of the girls standing around behind her. 'I think he's one of your magic friends or something…'

Lavender emitted from the throng of people and sidled up next to her friend.

'Oh, Mena, this is Harry, and you're right, he's one of my friends from grade school.' She then turned her direction to Harry. 'And you, what on earth are you doing here! I haven't seen you in ages, come on in.'

She grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him inside, sliding him past the girl named Mena, her seductive stare fixated on Harry, who was finding it quite hard to digest everything in such a short period of time. Who was this girl?

Within a matter of seconds, Lavender had thrust a plastic cup filled with an odd smelling concoction of muggle alcohol and pumpkin juice into Harry's hand and began to display him like a show dog to all of her friends.

'Marina, this is Harry! He's a _long_ time friend of mine, we were _so_ close during secondary school.' Harry nodded in acknowledgement towards the new girl, who had donned a tailored skirt and blazer with a pill cap hat and Jackie-O sunglasses. Harry had no idea who she was trying to be…

Lavender continued to lead him through the hoards of girls, who were gawking at Harry with subdued interest. However, before time allowed him to reap the benefits of a room full of girls, the girl named Mena popped up beside him and briskly said,

'Oh, Lav, I'll take him for now. Come on, Harry. Let's get some fluid in you.'

Harry glanced at her quizzically but decided to flow with the tide, judging that he ultimately held no power in the situation. They reached the bar, and Mena began expertly mixing random liquids into a cocktail glass.

'Jack and Coke. Amazing.'

'Er, what's a "jack and coke"?'

Mena threw her head back in laughter. She turned in the direction of Lavender, signaling her.

'Oy, Lavvy, this one's a right Martian. Doesn't know what a jack and coke is! The ignorance of some, no?'

Lavender, however, was too busy chatting up a brown haired man, who was for some odd reason wearing a mask.

'That's Daniel Minton, he's an executive for this big line of clothing stores throughout Europe…Has quite the eye for witches though, I heard he made some substantial effort with some girl named Ginger or Jenny or something…'

Harry whipped his head around, some of the translucent brown liquid spilling out of his cup.

'W-wait, what name did you just say?'

Mena shrugged. 'I'm not entirely sure, but it sounded like Jenny. Why, do you know a girl named that?'

'Well I know a girl who's name is like that…are you sure her name wasn't Ginny?'

'That's it! That's the one…Ginny. Why, do you know her or something?'

'Like hell I do! She's an…er, interest of mine.' Mena smirked, but Harry continued. 'Do you know if something went through between the two of them?'

'Not from what I heard…apparently she turned him down. I think she's engaged though, mate. Are you sure you have a chance with her?'

'Your guess is as good as mine.' He said, a note of venom in his tone. 'I guess I don't know all there is to know…and she chastises me for Chloe…' He added under his breath, and the proceeded to down his entire drink.

'Excuse me?' Mena asked

'Oh, nothing. Do you want a refill?'

'Uh, sure. A vodka tonic would be lovely

'Alright, be back in a moment.'

The pair unsurprisingly managed to finish off an entire bottle of champagne single handedly, Harry expressing his mingled delight with the foreign substance, 'This is bloody terrific, wish we had it at our pubs', as well as half a bottle of vodka.

'You know, the human body is very pe-peculiar.' Mena said, lifting up her hand in front of her face and using her other hand to separate her fingers and examine how she could move them in every which way. 'Look what I can do!' She exclaimed, shoving her hand in front of Harry's face and giving him the middle finger. She burst out laughing, as did Harry. The two were situated on the couch farthest away from the hoards of mingling people. Although the party had died down substantially, those who had neglected to disappear with a partner for the night as of yet were still struggling to remain in the game and wake up happy the next morning, a random stranger lying next to them.

'That's…that's brilliant.' Harry said gleefully, as he took the finger in his own hand and started to move it himself. What was first a simple touch soon formed into the two hands holding each other. Mena looked at Harry, a twinkle in the corner of her eye. Harry, whose sight and mind were greatly blurred, returned the look. Gradually, as if in a slow-motion movie, Mena leaned forward, stumbling slightly, requiring her to jolt her hand down on the other side of Harry, and was soon face-to-face with him. Her mouth was inches above his, and Harry could feel her weight slowly press down on him. However, his mind wasn't as aware as his body was; the mere thought of Ginny was automatically pushed away. This new, exotic creature before him was his, and he wasn't about to give it up.

Mena cocked her head and began to move it forward, briefly brushing her lips against Harry's. Harry reacted immediately, grasping his hands around her slender hips, keeping a firm grip on the silky material of her Holly Golightly dress. His lips tingled from her slightest touch.

'_I love you Harry. But I need to distance myself from you for a little while.' Oh bollocks, why does she have to get into my head now? _Harry cursed himself as the voice of Ginny floated into his head. Mena's scent was around him, capturing him. He could feel her breath tickling his chin as her glowing eyes bore deep inside him. Who was Ginny to say that to him? If this was her saying she loved him, she didn't do a great job of it. What should he care? Let her go running back to James, shagging him and claiming that she loved him. If she expected him to sit back and let it all go ahead, she was deeply, _deeply_ mistaken. If she was going to make a mess of the situation, he would too, and no one dared stop him.

'Hey, hey, do you want to, er, head back to my place?'

Mena looked up at him with her seductive glare, piercing whatever dignity he had left and diminishing it entirely. Slowly she nodded her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione stirred her tea silently, her eyes moving in circles as they tracked the motion of the spoon. Ginny had attempted to get the secret out of Hermione, who had prevailed, but did give her friend a meaningful look.

'So start from the beginning, Gin. When did this supposed "revelation" come about?'

Ginny slumped further into her seat, hands cradling her head.

'I don't know…' Ginny replied, elongating the word "know" with a sigh. 'I don't know! It was…recent.'

'You're going to have to give me more information darling.' Hermione said sarcastically.

'Well, I mean, what is there to tell! I was just sitting there, thinking, when it came to me. I can't compare the two! I just can't! They are so different, and each has their own qualities and…disadvantages. Harry is passionate, fierce, he has enough energy to counter mine! And he loves me, oh so much. But then I have James, who is sweet and considerate, who I could live with in a dull, pleasant sort of way. With James I'm calm, composed; I can get my work done and have my life on its perfect track. We would breed perfect children, have that cookie-cutter perfect life. But Hermione, it's dull! Boring! Pleasant, but just _so _uninteresting. It doesn't excite me! I want life to be exciting.'

'And would it be exciting with Harry?'

'Well that's the thing…I don't know.'

'How come?'

'Because I can't picture life at all with Harry! It's so confusing. I try, I really do. I try to figure out what we would be like, how our daily routine would be. But it's right impossible Hermione, because life with Harry would be so demanding almost. I can't explain it…'

'Hold on, Gin. You may think that you can't explain it, but I understand. Having a future with Harry is new, it's uncertain. And you know why? It's because you haven't had time to build a foundation apart from that which you knew at Hogwarts. You already know what life is like with James because you've already lived it. And lets face it, Harry is quite the odd bloke; he's not the most stable of people either, and he isn't the most, well, reliable.'

Ginny solemnly nodded her head.

'Gin, do you want to know what I think? I think that you're still hurt by his actions during the war- the fact that he left you. But sweetie, you can't let that burden your thoughts, nor influence your decisions. Deep down, I know that you know what your choice is. I think that you know who is best for you.'

'I think so too.' Ginny said, giving a small smile to her best friend of nine years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry fumbled for his keys, finally pulling them out of his crumpled jacket pocket. Mena was kissing him furiously, ungracefully placing her lips on every spot of his face. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, and she was placing most of her ungainly weight upon him. Harry seemed to care less, as he kept one hand underneath her bum, and used the other to open the lock on the door. Once inside, he discarded the keys on the kitchen table, all the while using his free hand to slip under Mena's dress and lift her off the floor. She let out a small, croaky moan, which led Harry to acknowledge the hardness formed under his trousers. Mena seemed to have acknowledged it too, and she released a wicked grin. However, it is common knowledge by now that sticky situations will never go unheeded.

The amused, unnerving, impassive face of Sirius Black, Harry's deceased godfather, appeared in Harry's mind, mid-air, transfixed upon the hazy canvas that was his conscience.

'Oh Harry, have I taught you nothing? Has my reputation of Hogwarts most desirable, yet least attainable taught you nothing?' His voice was jovial and light, yet also a bit disappointed. Harry scowled at the floating head. 'Two girls in one day? Does that not seem a bit excessive? I hardly think your friends would approve.' Once again, Harry gave a disdainful look towards the figure of his imagination.

'Just leave me alone.' His mind growled back. It was becoming increasingly difficult trying to balance his imaginary chastising godfather with Mena's groping hands and a weeks worth of alcohol in his system.

'Leave you alone? Sit back and watch as you squander your dignity away? I think not!'

'You don't even know the whole story.' He barked back.

'Ho-ho! You think I don't know everything? You forget Harry, I am just part of your mind. Therefore, I know everything. So you're mad a Ginny. What next? Going deal with a mountain of guilt and regret in the morning? Going to enjoy it with your dose of toast and kippers? Don't be a fool. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I damn well am going to stop you from turning into the world's biggest wanker.'

'Just sod off, Sirius. I don't need your advice right now.'

'Fine. We'll see how you do on your own. We all know how well you do, especially when you're sloshed.'

With that, Harry's mind returned to its previous state of euphoric bemusement, though it was now shadowed with a darker hue. By the end of his mental chimera, Mena had stripped off both dress and shoes, and was left in her lacy undergarments and long black gloves. She had wriggled out of his grip and was steadily placing kisses along his collarbone.

'Shall'-kiss- 'we'-kiss-'move'-kiss-'this'-kiss-'to'-kiss-'the'-kiss-'bedroom?' She said breathily.

Instead of voicing his consent, Harry grasped her waist and led her past his red and gold emblazoned living room into the bedroom, shutting the dark wooden door behind him.

Ironic that Gryffindor's are considered honorable, though I guess some may perceive Harry's reckless instinct for bravery?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny woke up from her deep slumber, inhaling the scent of oriental lilies and lilac. She swiftly turned her head around to see an overwhelming bouquet, standing on her night stand. Along with it was a note, which read:

_My dearest Ginny, I do not know how we have become so mindless of our own actions. I've found that I barely see you anymore, and it pains me to remain like this. I don't know what else is going on that has made life like this, but you should know; I will fight for you. I love you. Yours, James_

Ginny re-read the letter a few times. _Wow_. What was this about? What on earth could have expedited an action like this? True, it was by far the most thoughtful thing anyone had done for her in quite a long time, but still. Where had the brooding, angry James gone? The one who, when she had returned home last night, had practically refused to talk with her, instead just immersing himself wholeheartedly into his work. She thought that he was furious. She thought that give or take a few days, either things would be back to normal, or they would have been broken up. Preferably the latter. (Less painful).

Well this was certainly a change. And what did he mean by, 'I will fight for you'?

Did that mean he wouldn't drop out? Did he know something was going on? Harry had said that James was incredibly rude at her parents' dinner…

But what could she do about it? She had made up her mind, fair and square. Let him fight for her. God knows she's worth it to the two of them…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! _

Harry sat up straight in his large draped bed. Next to him, eyes glazed and breathe steady, laid Mena. What had he done? He, Harry James Potter, was on the verge of fucking up his life in its entirety. It was like he was being held by a fine string above the wide open pincers of the infamous Aragog and his hungry offspring. This couldn't get out. If it did, who knew what would happen?

The scenario began to play in Harry's mind. Lavender would go gossiping to one of her little cronies, and somehow it would relay to Sophie, Ginny's secretary, or even worse, Ginny herself, and _then_, his life would be over. She'd hate him for eternity, fun back to the smug prat James, and have their nauseatingly perfect wedding, and then she'd start popping out little mousy haired children who were amazing at magic and would poke fun of Harry by the time they were in their teens, saying that he was a burnout.

_This cannot happen_

'Er, Mena?' Harry said, giving her a little nudge. 'Are you up?'

Her brown hair gave a slight nod.

'Well if you're up, I'm kindly asking you to get ready. I'll make you some coffee. I just have to get out of here soon, so you're going to need to go soon.'

She gave a bemused look.

'What, no thanks for the amazing shag last night? No, thanks for my new, what did you say the word was?, 'muggle' moves?'

'Sorry, I'll just have to put that down in the letter. Really, I'm sorry, but what I didn't tell you last night is that I have a girlfriend. And I love her. So that's the deal, there's no cherry to go with it.'

'Oh, fun! I love scandals. I'll just get my things together, shall I?'

'Please.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny glanced in the hallway mirror just one last time, checking to make sure her hair was looking as pristine the bottle of hair potion said it would. She smelled it; chamomile. Perfect.

Walking over to the door marked 404, she hesitated. Would he want to see her?

_Of course he will._

But wasn't he mad at her the night before? She couldn't stand the trepidation. With one burst of courage she rapped the metal frame, standing back to see her love open the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tap, tap, tap._

Harry swiveled his head around so fast that it cracked. Who was it? His reaction was instantaneous.

'Mena, look you need to hide. In the bathroom, please. Just be quiet. If it's Ginny, my girlfriend, she cannot see you. Got it?' His voice was harsh, but it didn't matter.

Mena giggled and grabbed her clothes, making her way into the attached bathroom. Harry felt his heart beat abnormally fast, and he searched his room frantically for some shard of clothing to wear.

_Tap, tap, tap._

'Oh, shite…' he muttered to himself, finally grabbing a pair of boxers and throwing them on. He made his way through the flat and to the door, which he cautiously opened. Ginny was standing in front of him, impeccably dressed and beautiful with her dazzling smile and twinkling eyes.

'Harry! Er, sorry to wake you.' She said, looking down at his boxers and raising an eyebrow. Harry blushed and shrugged his shoulders, hastily patting down his hair at the same time.

'Gin, what are you-'

'Harry, I have a confession to make. When I said those things yesterday, I didn't know what I wanted. I didn't know what to do, so I just made an impulsive decision to put things on hold. I was wrong to, though.' She was looking at Harry longingly, and soon had made her way past him and into the hallway. She deposited her coat and bag and then proceeded into the kitchen. 'Tea?'

Harry was baffled, but without really thinking, nodded.

'You see, Harry, I made a mistake saying those things to you. You're the one I want. The only one I want. I know you've felt this way the entire time and I've been the indecisive one, but that's over. I'm ready. It doesn't matter that James gave me a bouquet of flowers and claimed that he would apparently fight for me, it doesn't matter at all. I'm here.'

She handed him his steaming cup and looked up into his glassy eyes.

'Gin, believe me, I'm so glad that you've decided this, it's everything I've wanted. But I don't really have much time right now…I'm, er, needed elsewhere.'

'Uhm, alright then. I'll just-'

Out of nowhere, a shower faucet was turned. Ginny whipped her head in the direction of the sound, which, subsequently, was coming from Harry's suite. She looked back at Harry, her eyes sharp and almost piercing.

'Harry, who else is here?' Her voice was demanding. Harry trembled.

'It's just, er, Seamus…He stayed the night.'

'Harry don't lie to me, I can tell when you're lying. You become all tense and clammy. I'm going to ask you again, who is here?'

Harry didn't answer. Ginny softly placed her mug down on the kitchen counter before stiffly walking towards the bedroom. As if lit afire, Harry's senses and thoughts came rushing forward, crashing down upon him. He ran after her, only catching up when she was right in front of the bathroom door, hand angled to push it open.

'Ginny, please…'

'Harry, don't! It's clear that you're hiding something, and I'm quite sure I know what. I'm a girl, and I'm sure what I'll see won't be too much of a physical revelation.'

She made the final push on the door, and after taking a three second glimpse of a dripping Mena, who in turn was staring at the two with a shocked expression, slammed the door shut. She slowly turned towards Harry, and when he finally saw her face, it was livid. Her eyes were burning holes through him, and her breaths where becoming large and fast.

'Harry, _who the fuck is she_?' She seethed.

'Ginny, she's, she, look you don't know how bad things were last night, she's no one.' He was fumbling his words horribly.

'Well she certainly doesn't seem like no one, and she certainly isn't bloody Seamus either!'

'Gin-'

'One night, _one fucking night_. I was with you yesterday! I had to share the same day with that, with that, whore!' Ginny put a hand up to her forehead, the other resting upon her hip. Before succumbing to any form of sadness, however, she stopped. She wasn't the sort of girl to leave without doing some damage, and Harry was no exception to this rule. 'You disgust me, Harry. The fact that I sat up all of last night trying to figure this all out, that I just said all of those things to you!' She walked over to him, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him fiercely. Violence wasn't the answer, she knew this, but it did feel damn good. Harry didn't bother stopping her. 'Merlin, I thought you had more character than this Harry, I really did. I must have been too ignorant though. You're no better than any one of those blokes only out for a shag. And to think that I could trust you!'

'Ginny, please! If you would let me explain, tell you why I made the mistake!'

'I don't want to hear it. It's quite obvious that I wasn't worth enough to make you wait a few weeks. Says a lot about your personality.' She added venomously.

From the shadows emerged Mena, who had dried herself off and put on her previous nights garments.

'You.' Ginny spun herself around, pulling out her wand in the process. 'Who the hell do you think you are.' Her dominant, territorial, defensive personality was starting to shine through.

'Gin, put your wand down, she's a muggle.' Harry intervened.

'Harry, don't make me turn this to you, you know that I'm better with a wand than you are.'

Harry submerged his scoff.

Mena hesitantly began to speak. 'Listen, I really had no idea he had a girlfriend. I really didn't. He just showed up at Lav's flat, and the next thing I knew, we were talking!'

'Why were you at Lavenders?' Ginny asked, her face mangled in a threatening expression as she turned towards Harry.

'I went there to find out if Lavender knew about us.' He said, shrugging and looking crestfallen. 'Seamus said that he heard the rumor of the two of us from her, I wanted to be sure it hadn't gotten all the way back to James.'

'Well, it doesn't matter anymore.'

'What?'

'Isn't it clear by now? Harry, the two of us-' she pointed her index finger between their two bodies, 'are over.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Well kiddos, another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it. And what a shame! Right when the going gets good, things just start to fall apart. Oh well, what's a good story without constant drama. Review if you wish, the one thing I'll point out is the more reviews, the faster I write (though I know it took me a ridiculously long time to post this). I promise to do better! More on Hermione and Ron next chapter…_

_xx K_


End file.
